What am I?
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Luna is alone in life, always wondering who she is and why is so different from everyone else? She has no connection to anyone, she sees the people that she helps, but she can't see into herself, until she meets the man with green eyes. This man appears out of nowhere, and wants to help her. Who is he and why does he want to teach her magic. Then she questions herself, What am I?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I had ramming into my head and needed to get it out. There will be abuse, domestic, mentally and physical. It can get dark, sometimes, if it is not your cup. Please exit, and hit the back arrow.

Luna is alone in life, always wondering who she is and why is so different from everyone else? She has no connection to anyone, she sees the people that she helps, but she can't see into herself, until she meets the man with green eyes. Then she questions herself, What am I?

"_You fucking bitch. I have no idea why we wasted our money on you. You are adopted little bitch. We just adopted you, so that we could said we are a family. We use you. You are not blood relative to you. We will never be your true parents. We are not family, you rotten – "The car smashed into a semi as it was knocked around the road, then it started flipping. She was frozen in her seat as the world was spinning on its top. The car landed on its top as she was shaking, her adopted mother spitted out blood looking back at her, "Your fault."_

Luna's eyes sprang open as the alarm went off, she groaned as she yanked the alarm out of the wall, throwing it. It shattered against the metal wall, a woman dressed in black opened her door, "Another alarm, that's fifteen this week."

Luna snorted as she got dressed, she walked out of the house as the older woman started yelling at her, "You are going to regret this, Luna."

She regretted the day she was born as Luna walked down the street as a man was talking on the phone. A vision was blurred as she pulled the man's collar, the man yelled as he was pulled back when a car went out of control. It smashed into the brick wall, where the man was just walking. Luna let the man go as she kept walking, the man clicked off the phone. He pulled her around, "Okay, how did you do that?"

She shrugged, as she turned away, the man gripped her attention, "Wait, a second. You mean that you have a talent for stuff like that?"

She sighed, as she pulled him out of the way as a motorcycle rammed onto the street, gunning the engine as a police car follow the bike. He gapped, "You didn't hear the engine, and how did you do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she started walking away, when the man shouted, "Do you need a job?"

Luna paused, as the man flipped a card out, "Starks Industries at your service. If you need a job, call that number. I can get you word with the head boss."

Luna saluted him with two fingers as she pushed him to his car as he was missed being drowned with water. He snorted, "Thanks."

Luna nodded as she looked at the card, she shrugged, "Was it really worth it?"

She sighed as she went to a dinner where she worked, she changed into her uniform as she walked over to her usual customer, "Hello stranger. How have you been?"

The blond hair man blinked his blue eyes as she smiled, pouring his coffee, he smiled, "Work, like usual. And you?"

Luna snorted, "The banshee is breathing fire."

He snorted, "What happened now?"

She wrote down his order, "I broke my alarm clock after having a nightmare."

He winced as she smirked, "Walk right out the house, and bumped into a guy that kept getting into trouble."

The man laughed, as she went to get his order, "I don't know why you work in a dinner, when you have greater strength than this."

Luna snorted, as she grinned, "It's because of the banshee woman."

The man shook his head as he ate his breakfast, Luna started to leave, "Enjoy your day, old man."

The man yelled, "I am not old. I just like to live the old way."

Luna hummed, "Uh – ha."

Luna worked till it was two, she traded clothes, and left her work. She was walking through the street, when it was rumbling. She sighed, as she looked up at the sky. The god of Thunder had return back to Earth, she sighed as she lifted her hands up. The rain started to come down as she started dancing. She started swirling her hips, as she dropped it low, then popped up in a snap. She lifted her leg up high bringing it close to her head as she slapped the street with it. She rocked her hips forward as she did a Shakira dance rolling her hips in a belly dancer fashion. As she twirled on one leg, she could see six people watching her as she twirled her hair around as the rain started to twist around her. She kept dancing in a motion that was enchanting when the water was now in the air. Luna open her eyes to see the water floating. She stomped her feet, throwing her arms out, "STOP!"

The water fell to the ground in a rush as she was soaked to the bone, she brought her arms close to her chest as she screamed, and screamed. She was a freak, she was not human. She was normal, she was not a freak, she was human. She didn't know what she was. She cried out as she started to run. She felt the earth give away as she gain speed. She dashed through speeding cars, leaping over people, she jumped up onto roofs as she did circus tricks. She blinked as she looked down at the ground. She was floating in the air, she screamed. Don't feel anything. The words were coming back.

"_You're a freak of nature. You burned the garden. You flooded the kitchen. You made a tornado in my laundry room. There is mud all over the carpet. Why don't you just die you little freak of nature? _

_ You don't belong here. What are you? A freak? A monster? No one wants you. You were a freak from the moment you were born. You should have died along with your parents. They should have lived not you, a freak of nature._

_ A monster that destroys anything in her path. You are a monster. Why do I put up with you?"_

She fell from the sky, landing on top of trees as the branches broke under her weight. She landed in a muddy puddle as she shook her hands, and the mud came off of her. She put her hands in her hoodie as she dashed through the park as she crossed the street.

Luna walked into a bookstore as she was going through the shelves, she was looking for a old book. She reached for it when a pale hand touched her hand and the spine of the book. She shyly raised her head to emerald green eyes in all of her seventeen years, she never thought she would fall in love. She pulled her hand back, muttering softly, "Sorry."

He shook his head, and smiled, "The fault is mine, my lady."

She looked at his hair that was pulled into a short braid that laid between his shoulders. She kept her glance on the floor then shortly looked at him, she bit her lip. As she looked back at him, then she looked at him as he dropped his hand, "I do believe you had your hand first on the book, my lady."

She gently smiled when she heard chiming, it was six. She ran out of the bookstore, rushing toward her house. She slowed to the door, as she quietly pushed her shoes off. She quickly bound up the stairs only to be strike down with a broom. She fell down the stairs, rolling, tumbling down the steps. She groaned as she pushed herself up as a hammer hit her square on the cheekbone. She could hear her aunt's voice, "You know the rules. Six is six, you are late. It is five after six. You are not allowed to go to the bookstore."

Luna watched as the blood dripped onto the carpet as her aunt screamed, "Clean up this mess."

Luna sat up as she waved her hand, the carpet was clean, and the stairs were repaired. She had magic ever since she could remember. As Luna climbed up the stairs, she remembers the man with emerald green eyes, and his gentle smile. She went to the bathroom, digging under the sink for the first aid. She put gauze on it, and butterfly bandages as she looked at the horrible bruise area. Luna walked out of her room as she dropped to her bed on the floor. Now she wondered as she laid there, what was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**What am I? Chapter 2**

**I was greatly surprise by how many people read the story on the first two days. It made me so happy. The story will have it dark and light moments, don't worry its not that dark. I hope. Please review, favorite or alert or all three. Enjoy the story.**

It was a couple of weeks after the hit, everything had calmed down. Luna blinked as she heard her phone chirp, she saw it was the man she was tutoring on Earth culture. She sighed as she got dress, and disappear out of the house. She quietly walked to the library as she flipped her hood up and pulled up the mask covering her lower face, a few strands of her hair stuck out of the side of her hood.

It had several little short braids that had beads in them that were clicking together as she walked to the middle of the library, the blond man stood up waving, "Lady Blue Eyes."

She sighed, "Lower the volume of your voice, this is a place of learning. People come here to enjoy the peace that can get nowhere else."

Red started to bloom on his cheeks, he whispered, "Forgive me, Lady Blue Eyes."

She snorted as they walked over to a table setting for six people. The wooden chair groaned under the massive man. She sat across from him, "What would you like to learn about today?"

He thumbed his beard, "Does your people have Blinde snipe?"

She hummed, "Describe it to me."

After he describe them to her, she went to the place where she would think the animal was the closest to what the massive man talked about. She flipped through the pages as she found a picture of an elk, she turned the book around as she walked back to the table. She put the book in front of the blond man, he said that his name was Lance Smith, odd name.

"These are called elk, they are part of the deer family."

He grinned, "Do your people hunt them?"

She nodded, "It is only during certain times of the year, and we can only hunt to a limit."

He was flipping through the pages, when he looked up at her, "Why?"

"To keep them from going extinct."

"Extinct, what in Odin's beard is that?"

Luna sighed, "An animal species that no longer exist."

"Why would the animal go extinct?"

Luna picked up the book as it flipped to a page of the deer ancestor, "There many reasons, mainly it's due to my people hunting them down to the last one."

Lance frowned, "It is like a bloodline of the royal family."

Luna nodded, "Even with bloodlines, there is no future for the next line."

Lance sighed, "There is so much in your world that I don't understand about. Why hunt an animal till there is no longer any left? Didn't people hunt to surivie?"

Luna nodded, "They were called Native Americans. They were different from white men. The Natives respected, protected and served the land. They respected the land for the food and water they were given, but soon white man came in and started to hunt the Native food, their way of life was destroyed. There are very few, and they are scrattered, some hold the traditions, but some leave their ways of life to fit in the new world. They no longer see themselves of the people to the Great Spirit. They lose their ways, but they are proud people."

Lance nodded, "I don't know what to said, my lady. But I am proud that they have not lost the way."

Luna nodded, "What else would you like to learn today?"

Before Lance could answer the clock chimed, nine times, it was nine o'clock, she had gotten here at seven. She stood up stretching, "That is our lesson for the day, don't you have to go see that girlfriend?"

Lance laughed as he followed Luna to where she had gotten the book, "Yes, I do, my lady. You have taught me well in not embarrassing her. I did not realize that such things that we do on home, can cause arguments do to what I said."

Luna nodded as they walked to the front desk, "Did you take her onto your date?"

Lance smiled, and laughed, "She was very surprised by my gift and she is to become my wife."

Luna smiled, "Congratulations, so when is the big day?"

Lance frowned, "Big day?"

Luna sighed, "It is another way of speaking the big event like a birth of a child, a coronation, or even the day in which you wed."

Lance exclaimed in a grin, rolling on his heels, "We have not decided where and when, but I know that I would like you to be in the wedding."

Luna blinked, "Why?"

Lance smiled, "My lady, you have helped me understand Earth and her ways with her people. I now understand what my friends said, now that I look back. I feel like I was a buffoon."

Luna smiled, "You have used a Earth term. Excellent."

Lanced blushed, "It is due to your teaching. I know I haven't been the best of students, even when I was growing up. I never wanted to learn, all I wanted to do was fight. My brother…my brother was more of the learner, now I wish I could talk with him and understand the things he saids. As you have said, books are doors to different worlds and ideas."

Luna nodded, "They serve good to many people, but in some ways they have served the bad in people."

Lance frowned as they walked outside of the library, "What do you mean, my lady?"

Luna smiled behind her mask, "Some people have taken the ideas that author or storytellers have made and make them real. They have tried to work or make things that only exist in the world of make believe. Like stories of the Gods."

Lance smiled, "Like Thor, God of Thunder."

Luna snorted, "I am more of a fan of Loki."

Lance frowned, "Loki? Why him?"

Luna sighed, "The way he can said things. Silvertongue, sometimes I wish for the ability to do different things he can do. Shapeshift, if I could do that, then I would be able to fly away from here."

Lance walked beside her as they stopped at the crosswalk, "Your aunt still punishes you."

Luna nodded, "When I am twenty – one, I can finally leave this place, and her."

Lance nodded, "When do you have your day of birth?"

"It was five days ago, I am seventeen now." Luna sighed as she put her hands into her pockets.

Lance smiled as he waved to a woman with brown hair, he turned to Luna, "Happy late day of birth, Lady Blue Eyes."

Luna smiled as he gave her a gentle, he has improve over the weeks to pull back on his strength. She watched as he jogged to the woman as he lifted her by her hips spinning, the woman shrieking and laughing.

Luna turned away from the love fest, noticing a bald man with a black eye patch watching her. She glared at the man as the man blinked as Luna walked by him. Luna walked by him as her senses his aura, he was a man of secrets. He was not a man to trust, but only if you need to. Luna walked away as she jogged to the bookstore hoping that book was there. She rushed inside walking by the people in there, as she looked up on the bookshelf as she pulled back her hood as sighed. Someone else had gotten to the book. She started to leave the store, when a worker stopped her, "Ma'am, there a book at the counter for you."

Luna followed the woman as the woman ducked under the counter to pull out the old book. Luna gapped, "How much?"

The woman shook her head smiling, "It is already paid for by a nice gentlemen."

Luna blinked, "What did he looked like?"

The woman smiled, giggling, "He was tall, pale skin, but not very pale. He could be a vampire," the woman deeply sighed, "He was handsome, he could a rich man. He had black raven hair that was pulled into a braid, then his eyes. Oh my goodness, he had the deepest color green of eyes that I have ever seen."

Luna blinked, "The man with green eyes."

The woman blinked, "Excuse me?"

Luna played dumb, "I said, did he leave anything else?"

The woman ducked again, "A letter for you."

Luna took the letter and book and rushed home. She saw that her aunt's car was gone. Thank god for small favors. She rushed to her room, running up the steps as she nearly broke her doorknob. She sat down on her bed, as she gently took a letter opener and opened the folded letter, it was written in near handwriting,

"Dear Luna,

You know when our hands touch that we were connected. I have watched for weeks. I have already read the book, but I wanted to see if any other mortals would read it. I have watched the days of your life since that day we have meet. If I hadn't already found information about you, I would have taken you away from the dreadful place. You deserve to be dress in rich silks, jewelry surrounding that neck that I wish to kiss and bite. Rick silks that enhanced the beauty that your body possesses, yet you hid it with sweatshirts, and ragging jeans with the holey shoes. I want to be able to pull back your lovely long hair that enchanted me every time you let it down. I have seen you practice dancing. You move swiftly and calculating, it makes my heart pulsing faster. I wish to court you, my dear. I will contact you again.

Sinceraly,

Your Trickster."

Luna blinked, okay creepy was the first thought, but he was asking for permission to date her. She bit her lip, who was this man? She sighed as she pulled the book out and opened the lock to open the creaking ancient book. The pages were blank, but as soon as Luna blew her breath on the pages, words began to appear. Luna sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. What am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**What am I? Chapter 3**

**Glad that everyone is enjoying this story. But I would like to know what everyone thinks of it. It would help. Please. Review, Favorite or Alert, or all three. Enjoy the story.**

A week after she meet up with Lance and the letter, she was finally going to have a month of freedom due to her aunt going away on business. She brushed her hair as she pulled it back in a braid. She looked at the mirror, she had healed the broken cheekbone as she looked at her face. She had some teeth that were jagged not straight and a huge overbite. She had high cheekbones with tan skin with white hair that shine with silver – metallic as the light hit it. She looked at the blue eyes that were filled with something she couldn't describe.

As she turned away from the mirror she never notice the image had stayed in change. The image had changed to a woman with hair that floated around her with light as her eyes shine with light. The image smiled at a straight teeth smile as it disappear in a proof of smoke.

Luna grabbed a gym bag put clean clothes in there as she pulled on jogging pants, and a tank top pulling on a gray hoodie. She jogged to the gym with her mp3 player drumming through her ears. As she popped the door open, she saw it was her customer from the restaurant punching at a punching bag hard. She was walking to the boxing arena when the bag flew and landed in front of her. She jumped as she tripped over her bag. He didn't recognize her without her black wig. She had to wear it, due to her aunt didn't want to be social with a freak, and so anytime Luna worked at a job. She would hid her real hair under a normal color wig.

As he rushed over, he held his hand out, "I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there."

Luna blinked as she grabbed ahold of his hand, she muttered, "And I thought I had a strange right hook."

He blinked, "Excuse me?"

Luna smiled, "I thought I was the only one who could punch a bag like that."

Luna always called him Blondie, when she saw Red and Sandy walk in. She waved toward them, "Hey, Red. Hey, Sandy."

Red snorted, and smiled a grin, but frowned as Sandy stuck his tongue out and yelped as Red knocked him upside the head. They went to the boxing arena as Blondie helped her up as she stood up high. She watched them circle one another as they were quick and fast. Neither could land a hit as Blondie watched. Luna sighed as she left the three alone. She picked up a stray punching bag, and after wrapping her hands. She started punching, kicking and upper cutting. The memories were coming with each hit.

_Freak! Punch! Whore! Kick! Who do you think you are? Upper cut! Monster! Lower cut! _

The punches were going faster, then harder that the bag started to swing on its chain. Blondie turned to look at the hard expression as she was baring her teeth as she growled, and snarled. Luna kept work up a sweat, as she landed a hard punch that sent the punching bag through the air and broke in half. The two remains made a crater in the wall as Luna was twitching keeping the energy contain. As she unzipped her bag, she pulled out some throwing knives. She started walking as she threw them as she flipped in the air, she threw. She twist on the ball of her feet, she threw. She kept herself in motion as she threw the knives to her target.

As she swung her right leg out, she laid her upper body against her left thigh as she stood up, seeing her target full of knives directly in the middle. She walked over pulling out the knives, she turned to see Red's eyebrows up, and Sandy had his mouth wide open. Blondie was looking at her, the target and the punching bag. She went to the showers with her bag in tow. She was in the locker room when Red opened the door, "Where did you learn to throw like that?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I know a lot of stuff, but don't know where I learned it."

Red nodded, "Maybe you should work for my company, we are called –"

Luna straighten up as she slammed her boot down on the cement floor, "Don't care. I just want to get on with my life. I got enough in it already. I don't need some poor ass job."

Luna rushed out of the gym with her boots clicking on the hardwood floor as Red jogged behind her as Luna pushed the door open. She ran, she looked over her shoulder to see Blondie at the door as Sandy pulled back an arrow. She kicked it in high gear. As she ducked under the flying whistling arrow, she pushed her heels into the ground as she laid her body parallel to the ground. As the arrow sailed over her head. She blinked as she saw the man that gave her the card watched her slid by him. He blinked as the arrow hit a building. She pushed herself up with the air as she righted herself up.

As she looked around, she sighed as she pulled the fur vest closer to her body as she walked back to her home. She neared the steps, when she saw a red box with a red bow on it. It was the same handwriting on it as the letter from before. She grabbed the letter and the box as she entered the house.

She sighed as she went to the dining room, she gently laid the box down as she pulled the bow, which exploded in a gentle flow as the ribbon pulled itself away from the box. She blinked, she had never seen ribbon do that before. She pulled the top box off, seeing tissue paper, she pulled the paper back to reveal a bow. She pulled the bow to see that it was the perfect weight for her, she squeeze the bow. It didn't bend under her strength. She pulled the bow closer as she looked at the Celtic work on the bow. She looked at the ivy that circled the bow. As she strummed the quiver, she looked down at the arrows and its holder. (Does anyone know what the holder that holds the arrows is call). The woven patchwork was enchanting at the crescent moon with an icy castle in the background. She smiled as she went to a shooting range, she pulled the arrow back. Luna's back tight as she firmed her stomach as she straighten her arms. She let it fly as she watched it twist and turn in the air. It shot right through the middle of its target. It hit a bull's eye. She went back to her home as she remembered the letter. She back to her room as she hid the bow and arrows.

She gently slice the top of the letter with a letter opener. She opened the letter in the now familiar writing.

"Dear Luna,

I hope you enjoyed my present. I wanted to see if you are as strong as a warrior when they pulled back on the arrow. I thought it would fit you, my dear. I had seen you throw the knives at your home. I knew that you were the warrior that shall be my side. I am glad that you have freedom from how do you would you said it, the banshee. She shouldn't treat a princess like you in harming you. I wonder, why don't you fight back? Do you have an honor code that you keep that keeps you from defending yourself? I saw you at that gym, you call it, the power, speed, and strength is nearly comparable with me. How do you do it? I would love to see a smile on your face? A true genuine smile should be on your face, not a frown. I must take my leave. Forgive me, my lady.

Sincerely,

Your Trickster."

Luna sighed as she saw what time is was. She laid in her bed as she hid the letter away. She fell into a restless sleep.

_** She was flying high above the mountain as fire was shot in front of her as a black beast was destroyed. She was lifted higher in the air as a man with one eye in a armor came crashing toward her as he lifted a metal hammer. He slammed it down on her nose as she was flying through the sky. Not flying, she was falling. She could hear people screaming as they watched her fall. "Sister!"**_

_** She had brothers that she need to look after. They were too young to be on their own. As she fell back to Earth, she was watching the clouds as they went by her. She snorted, if only, if only, she could open her wings. She didn't have wings to fly her away from her falling doom. **_

_**She couldn't bare it. She looked to her right to see beside her to see a woman shining in bright yellow light, she turned to her left to see a woman shining in red light. She was falling in golden light. She remembers a man that was yelling for her to wake up, it was not her time.**_

_** It was her time to die, it was time for the new generation to be reborn and become the next Guardian as she opened her eyes she looked at the bright orange moon. She smiled as she felt a heat in her body, as her body started turning to golden lights starting with her feet. She looked back at the man that was flying toward her, he was so sorry. He hadn't mean to hit her, he didn't know that she was the protector of this world. **_

_** He was reaching for her, he wasn't getting close enough to her as she lifted her hand, he barely touched her hand as it disappeared in lights, she smiled, and "I forgive you, Buri."**_

_** He yelled as she started to disappear. She was the only one who could keep the peace between the battleground of heaven and hell. She was the keeping of the planet. She was the giver of life, she was the keeper of Death. She was the master of Water, the master of healing. The master of Truth. She was the master of all masters. She was a teacher, a giver, a healer, a mother and a sister. **_

_** She was the only one that had no husband, but her husband and mate had not been born yet. She felt a jerk as her neck was turning into lights. She was at the ocean as her body finally turned into golden lights. The planet started shifting as it cried for its protector. The creatures went into hiding as the people started running for cover as volcanoes erupted in a fierily blast. Mountains started lifting themselves higher into the sky. Rivers were flooding with tears as the ocean sent powerful waves to the beaches. **_

_** The God looked down on the planet, tears were falling from his face as he drank in the guilt. He had destroyed a very powerful protector over this realm. She was beautiful and powerful, how would he ever forgive himself. He threw his head back, as the sky rumbled with sadness', "Pangaea, I am sorry!"**_

_** As the planet destroyed life that it had living on it. It didn't care, its mother was gone. She felt that she would never get her mother back as it cried out in anguish. It forsaken the god's grief for he was the cause of her mother's death. It was about to destroy the very god that had come to help, when it stopped. It held still as it heard a tiny baby cry over all the grief. It shifted trying to find the baby's cry. **_

_** The baby was laying in the snow as the dragon brothers flew to the spot. A large beast kneeled before the baby as it giggled at the noise the creature made. The brothers walked toward the baby as blue eyes looked at them. She giggled as they lifted her up to see that she had white hair like that of the snow. The bigger brother calmly spoke, "Welcome back, little sister."**_

__Luna sprung up from her sleep, as she gasp_, _what a strange dream, and why did she have the dream? She wondered, what am I?


	4. Chapter 4

What am I? Chapter 4

Luna was blinking as the sun glaze over her. She was happy that she was homeschooled, so she didn't have to worry about missing a day of school. She rose up as she put on some yoga clothes. She knew it was early, but there were hardly anyone out. As she walked to a park that she always went to. She saw a man mediate, she sat beside him as she took a locus position. As she breathed in, then slowly out. She was calm, she was feeling the earth breath underneath her. The wind gently brushing through her hair. The water in the air was moving through as they gently waved to her. The willow, which she was sitting under was bending over to provide the shade for her.

Luna blinked as she notice that she was slightly off the ground, she inhaled swiftly breaking her thought process. She landed on the ground with a oof, as the man snorted, "I notice that you were floating, how did you do that?"

Luna blinked as she saw one man's eye was brown and the other was light green, she held her hand out, "Nice to meet a stranger that wasn't afraid of that."

The man laughed as he shook her hand, "Most people run away when they recognize me."

Luna blinked, he had curly brown hair, he looked to be in his forties, she shook her head, "You don't look scary to me."

He snorted, "That's because you haven't meet the other guy."

Luna tilted her head, "Other guy."

He nodded, "The other me."

Luna grinned, as she looked at the man, and behind him was a huge giant of a green man. The green man was shy as he kept behind the willow tree. The man started mediate as Luna looked at the huge green man. She started talking, but not to the man, but to the green man, "I wont hurt you."

The man shook his head, "Me hurt people."

Luna tilted her head the other way, "My family saids I am a curse, because I carry death around me."

The green man shook his head, "You no curse. You pretty."

Luna smiled, "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me."

The green man smiled, "You not afraid."

Luna blinked as she straighten her hair, "You haven't cause me no harm."

Luna decided to call him, Mr. Green, as he shook his head, "I get angry, people get hurt."

Luna sighed, "Do you do it on purpose?"

Mr. Green shook his head, "Accident."

Luna smiled, "As long as you don't do it on purpose, then you are fine."

Mr. Green smiled, "You are nice to me."

Luna grinned, "The most usual people get treated with hatred that makes them hate the world, but if you treat them with a little kindness, then they will be kind."

Mr. Green smiled, "I want to help, but he hides me."

Luna looks back at the mediating man, "Have you tried talking with one another?"

Luna blinked, as he growled, "He don't listen."

Luna looked at the man, he looked like a scientist, and "Maybe it is because you don't see each other on the same level."

Mr. Green tilted his head, "Don't understand."

Luna sighed, "You don't understand one another."

Mr. Green nodded his head, then tilts his head, "How you see me? No people see me, when he is he."

Luna snorted, "I see things that no one else see. I see you that matters."

Mr. Green smiles, "Me don't get to talk, and no one understands me."

Luna nodded, "Have you ever tried words?"

Mr. Green roars at Luna, as the man startled trying to calm himself down as Luna blinked, "Is that the usually talk."

Mr. Green sadly nodded, "No one understands."

Luna nods as she puts her windblown hair, "It's due to human nature. It sounds like an animal, so it makes people uncomfortable. People and animals think differently. You and this man talk different, so you two are not able to understand one another."

Mr. Green nodded when the three turned to see a man in a red convertiable blashing AC/DC music, Luna makes an ick face. She smiled as she turned to the man as he looked at the vechile, she stood up brushing her the bottom of her pants off, "It was a pleasure mediating with you."

The man nodded as the other man honked his horn, Luna rolled her eyes, as she turned to Mr. Green, "It was a pleasure talking with you."

Mr. Green nodded as he followed the man, he turned around to wave goodbye as he smiled, "You nice lady."

Luna waved goodbye as she walked off, snapping her fingers as she changed clothes in an insistence. As she walked toward the library, she was not meeting up with Lance as she sighed as she went to the section in Norse mythology. She was blinking as she pulled the heavy tomb of a book as she had to stand on a ladder on her tiptoes, when the shift of weight on her right side due to the book, she was off balance. She was about to fall off the ladder, when someone place their hands on her hips, and pulled her back to the ladder, balancing her once again. Luna blinked as the shock that went through her body.

She turned to see it was her green eyes man. She blinked as she stepped down the ladder to see her man, she blushed, when she started calling him her man. As he look at the tomb, he snorted, "Norse mythology. I wouldn't think a woman like yourself, would go for myths."

Luna rolled her eyes, "There is only one god that I greatly enjoy reading about."

The man sighed, "The Great Thunder God, Thor."

She snorted, as she covered her lips with her hand as she giggled, "No, Loki."

The man jolted as he looked at her, "Loki, the God of Mischief. Why?"

Luna looked up as she flipped through the old pages, "There are so many stories that they have of him. He has so many children, but all I wondered is. If he had a chance to raise them, then wouldn't they have changed differently? The snake and the wolf that is supoose to bit Odin's head off. You send a child away, and they know that you did it, well, they are going to attack in angry for taking them away from their mother."

He snorted, "You are a very wise woman."

Luna looked at him, "What I'm just telling the truth."

He snorted, "What's the point of telling the truth?"

She snorted, "What's the point of telling lies?"

He snorted, as he pointed as her, "Touché."

Luna was blinking when she saw his braid swish behind him as he sat at a table, she blinked, "Why do you sign your notes, Your Trickster."

He sighed, "Because that is what I do. I play tricks."

Luna bit her lips, "I know who you are."

He snorted, "Oh, who am I?"

Luna looked directly at him, "Loki."

He stiffen for a quick millisecond, then brushed it off with a laugh, "My name is John Wolfe."

Luna blinked, as the words came out, "Liar."

He blinked, "What?"

She blinked, "I can tell when you are lying. You just lied to me."

He blinked, "How is this possible?"

She turned away, "I can do a lot of things. I don't know how, I have the knowledge in my head, but I don't remember where I live different things."

He sighed, "I am Loki, the God of Mischief."

She smiled, "Truth. That was your first truth."

Loki smiled, "Now that you know of me, what you are going to do."

Luna smiled as he lifted a medium braid with a green bead, he hummed as he let the bead swing, and "I guess we will start on going on dates."

He looked at her, then started smiling, a true smile, as he nodded, "I would like that, my lady. Where would you like to go?"

Luna snapped her fingers as she changed clothes to a blue dress that was tight around her bust and stomach, but it flowed out around her legs to her knees that had silver diamond heels that strapped up to her knees. Luna's hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with a few strands of hair that framed her hair. She showcase her dress with long sleeves that billowed out. She twirled on the balls of her right foot as Loki whistled as he snapped his fingers to change into an elegant suit.

They found a party to sneak into. They were dressed just right as Loki held out his arm as Luna encircled his arm with her arm, she smiled, "Such a gentlemen."

Luna smiled when Loki bowed his head, "My mother… Frigga taught me some manners how to treat a lady."

Luna frowned as they walked right onto the floor, they bowed to one another as Loki place his hand on her waist and his other hand to cup her right. Luna laid her hand on his chilled shoulder as she gave him her other hand. They slowly did a waltz, Loki was natural at the dancing, but somehow Luna knew the dance steps as she followed Loki, soon the music started to become faster and faster. Some of the people dropped out due to the pace, but Loki and Luna were able to keep up with the beat as Loki swung her around and twirled her. She laughed as she threw her head back in joy. As they were chest to chest and she was giggling like a child. They twirled in the middle as the music stopped.

They were panting hard as Loki looked down at Luna's blue eyes that spiraled with so many blues that it never stayed the same. Luna grinned as she looked deeply into Loki's emerald green eyes that were filled with so much emotion that she couldn't identify them. As she listened to the people applause, she let go of Loki's hand as she curtsies, and Loki bowed. He went off to get some drinks, as she went to a banquet.

She was looking up at the star filled sky, seeing the ram, Aries, the sign she was born under. She sighed, when she heard someone walk up to her. She looked over her shoulder to see an older woman dressed in a silver – gray dress that showed off her best features. She smiled, "You look like you are in love."

Luna nodded, "The guy I am with. We are in what you call a courtship."

The woman blinked, "Oh, he doesn't seem like the one to date."

She smiled, "There is something about him, when we first meet. We touched a book, and we are starting to fall in love when we looked into one another's eyes."

The woman smiled as she looked to see Loki coming toward them, "I can see why he fell in love with you. A powerful mortal like you has much to grant. You will grow in strength."

Luna was puzzled, as she turned to see that the woman was gone in her place was golden dust. Luna blinked as Loki came back with two wine glasses, one with wine, and the other with water. She smiled as she picked up the water one, "You knew I couldn't have drinks."

Loki grinned, as he gave a toast, "To new bonds."

She smiled as she raised her glass, gently clicking it with his, "To new love."

He laughed as he nodded as he sipped from glass. Luna looked up to the sky, "What is Asgard like?"

Loki smiled, "It is nothing like the cities on Midgard."

Luna blinked, when she realized something the woman said she was mortal with great power. What am I?


	5. Chapter 5

What am I? Chapter 5

Luna was sighing as she laid on her bed. Loki had kissed her last night. It was closed lip, but it was a shocking experience as they were breathing heavily as they pulled back. They had gotten even heavier kissing. Luna was stroking the blue diamond necklace that was shaped as heart laid against her own beating heart. She took it off as she hid it in a box in her closet. As she walked out to her favorite beach where she could look at the ocean.

It has been a week, since she saw Loki. As she walked to the park, she climbed up a willow tree as she heard something. She heard thunder, when she jumped, barely dodging the lightning bolt that went through a huge robot. She gasp as she started running away from the robot's claw. She was tripped by another one when she held her arm up. When suddenly a huge black wolf attacked the robot's arm. The robot jerked, trying to dislocate the wolf, but the wolf held on strong. Lightning about going toward the pair as the wolf let go just in time.

Luna gasped as she was covered by the wolf from the blast of hot metal, she looked up into the wolf's eyes to see that they were green, "Loki?"

The wolf cheekily grinned, as it helped her up. It stood taller than her at the shoulder. She climbed onto his back, when she heard a shout, "LOKI! Release the mortal."

Luna's hair blocked her sight as she saw a man with a red cape come toward them. She yelped, when Loki started running toward the city. Thunder and lightning followed them as he ran faster and faster. He climbed up buildings as he jumped from ledge to ledge. Luna was finally able to see, when she saw a big top, "Loki, see that huge tent."

Loki barked, a deep heavy bark, as it rocked her body. She shivered, "You can drop me off there. I know these people."

Loki nodded as he quickly let Luna slid off his back before he disappeared the man with the red cape chased after him. Luna grinned as she walked into the circus. Many of the folks somehow knew her, but she remember them, but they treated her like family.

As she stepped into the big top, she saw her friend, Anya, as she was jumping on the tight rope, and the trapeze net. Anya smiled as she waved her up. Luna walked up to the ladder as she climbed up the ladder as she was helped up by Anya's partner, Leon, a silver hair tall man as she looked down to the ground. She snorted, she thought she was in heaven as Leon handled her a bar. Luna swung out, curling into a ball, then stretching out her body to grip the bar that swung to her as her body jolted up as she twirled around to swing back to twist as she landed on the balls of her feet on the tight rope. She started to dance on the tight rope as she was laughing.

She enjoyed the afternoon with her friends as she started her journey back home, she looked back at the circus as she waved goodbye. She waved goodbye to the two men that kept close to her whenever she visited. Alexander and Jogo, they were two men who were opposites of one another. One was nearly nine feet tall, while the other was seven feet tall. They were truly opposites of one another, Jogo dressed like a biker, while Alexander dressed in what the Japanese wore during the Feudal Era in the way of the Feudal Lords. They treated her like she was their little sister, it has been that way ever since she had meet them.

She was walking back to the house, where she gasped, her aunt was back. Luna shook her head, her aunt was back two weeks early. She ran into the house to see men moving her stuff out of her room. She looked at her aunt, "What's going on?"

Her aunt smirked, "I sold you."

Two men in black suits picked her up as she was screaming, no! She had meet too many people, she wanted to stay here. As she screamed, she remembered what Loki said, "LOKI!"

Loki suddenly appeared when her aunt waved her hand, Loki went flying through the air. Luna gasped as she watched helplessly as she was taken away. She was taken away from her life. She watched from the back window as she screamed to see Loki was getting a sword to the stomach. She cried out screaming in anguish as she laid on the car floor. The men in black suits ignoring her. She knew that her life as she knew it was over.

Six months have passed as she was dressed in high end dresses as a man with a red skull slapped her again. It had been months before she felt the earth under her feet, the water surrounding her that was chemical. The wind whistling a tune for her. The freedom of being away from everything. She was emotionless, she wasn't broken, and she just followed the motions. He was never physical with her, just hitting her, when he was angry at a group called the Avengers.

She never felt anything due to she had to watch Loki die again and again. Red skull played it again and again to break her, but every time at the end. Loki would smile as he winked at her. Loki was a God of Mischief, but why did he do that? Is he truly dead?

Red skull grabbed her hair as he pulled her to the dungeon. She grabbed onto her hair to relieve the pressure. She was whimpering as she tried to get kept up with him. Luna was dragged down to the dungeon with no shoes. She had scars, and blisters on her feet, there was water hardly given to her so that she could heal herself.

Red skull threw her into a cell as she hit the wall. She gasp as she slid down the wall, placing the heel of her hand against her head. She pulled it back to see no blood. She sighed, she thought it was worse with her aunt, but still it was worse with Red skull. She was losing her appetite, she had quit eating several times. She was starting to show her ribs as her hair was getting droopy, it no longer had its shine to it. As she laid there with her knees pulled to her chest as she laid her head on them. She thought about the gifts that Loki had given her. The bow, arrows, and necklace were with her. She was thinking about her life, she couldn't remember anything before her fifteenth birthday.

She was blinking away tears as she shakily inhaled. Suddenly white smoke was filling the cell, she got up coughing as she started to feel woozy. She sank to her knees as she was blinking away the smoke that was filling the room. She let a tear fall down her cheek, no. She didn't want to die, not yet, she had just found happiness. Why must her happiness be taken away from her?

_**A crystal blue lake was where the blue hair woman was standing on. She was standing on water as she started dancing and the water started flowing around as it started making shapes and turned themselves into dancers coping the woman's movement. Two men were watching her as she twisted and turned. She was happy being in her own element.**_

_** The scene had changed to a woman with fire – like hair as she danced near a volcano river pit with the magma flowing past her as she kicked up her heels as the waves crashing onto the hot rock. She was rocking her pelvis as she was shaking her hips, she was dancing like a tribal dancer as she twist and turn with her arms spread out. **_

__Luna jolted out of her sleep hearing a loud beeping noise, she rushed out of the tube of water to throw the device to the wall breaking. She saw Mr. Green walk toward her as she grinned, she knew that face as she felt her body started to shut down. She was so weak. She dropped into Mr. Green's hand as he cradled her body close to his. Luna smiled as Mr. Green smiled, "Pretty nice lady friend."

The people surrounded them, jolting hearing Mr. Green speak for the first time instead of roaring. She grinned, "You talk, Mr. Green."

He grinned as he started walking back to the torn up door, "I like name from lady friend."

Luna nodded, "Mr. Green, I'm about to go to sleep. You make sure your friends protect me, okay?"

Mr. Green growled, "Protect lady friend. Friends help Hulk."

Luna blinked, "Hulk? Where have I heard that name?"

That was all Luna knew, the next thing she knew was a light shining in her eye as she looked up to see the man that she would mediate on her right. She blinked as he pulled back the flashlight pen, turning it off, and putting it in his front shirt pocket, "Welcome back to the living."

Luna snorted as she tried to sit up, but winced at the bruise ribs, he helped her sit up as she looks around to see a huge room, and she laying in a fancy bed. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a man with a goatee, he walks in spreading his arms wide open, "There's our Sleeping Beauty."

Luna watched as he dropped his hands as he put them on his hips, she blinked, he was very loud, Luna muttered loudly, "I wonder why, with you being so loud that you could wake the dead."

A heavy gruff laughter was behind the man as Luna saw Lance Smith walk in, "That is other Earth term."

Luna laid against some pillows as she nodded, the doctor handed her a clear glass of water as she took sips. She saw Blondie, Sandy, and Red come in. She was halfway through her glass, when the bald one – eye man started walking through the door. She threw her glass at the door, stopping him from taking another step forward. He blinked at her, she pointed at him, "They are allowed to be in here, but you are not. I don't trust you."

The man snorted, "Well, Miss Silver heart, I don't give a care about what you like. You need protection from your enemies."

Luna growled, pulling back her lip, "The only enemy I had was my aunt."

The man snorted, "She has been arrested, for prostitution sex ring selling."

Luna pointed to the door, "Get out."

The man glared at her, "You and who's army?"

Luna laid her palm open as she pulled her arm back, she shoved it forward like she was pushing someone. The man flew through the air, he grunted as he landed on the floor gently sliding away from the doorway as Luna pulled both arms open, then slamming her palms together like she was praying. The doors slammed shut as she flicked her wrist like she was locking a door, which turned the doors lock. She was panting as she laid against the pillows, she muttered, "I really don't like that man."

The goatee man started laughing as he held his stomach falling to the floor, wheezing, "Did you…did you…see his face?"

Luna was blinking, as she turned to the doctor, "Is he always like this?"

The doctor shook his head, "Not usually, but only when something really funny happens to people he totally dislikes like Nick Fury."

Luna hummed in agreement as the doctor held his hand out, Luna shook it, "Doctor Bruce Banner."

She smiled, "Now I get a name, I have been calling you mediate man for a while now, and the Hulk is Mr. Green."

The man with the goatee was smiling, "That's sounds pretty good, you must know me."

Luna looked at him, she shook her head, he frowned, "Tony Stark. Ring any bells?"

Luna shook her head, "My family let me watch television or read newspapers."

He blinked, "What did they do abuse you or something?"

Luna looked at her hands as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders, as she burrowed herself into the bed, as Tony muttered, "Me and my big mouth."

Luna heard Lance reply, "Man of Iron, your mouth is not big, but it does run away with you sometimes."

She could hear Tony turning on his heels, due to the squeak of his shoes, "How are you learning about Earth terms. I know your girlfriend is busy with her work."

Lance spoke gently, "Lady Blue Eyes has helped me learn your world."

Luna sat up, "Lance Smith isn't your real name, is it?"

Lance blushed, "It is Thor."

Luna blinked, "As in the son of Odin, Thor."

Thor, Lance, nodded, "I am him."

Luna rubbed her temple, "Meeting two gods within a year is crazy."

Blondie walked forward, "Two gods, who's the other god that you meet?"

Luna looked at them, as they stared at him, "Loki."

Thor shook his head, "It is impossible, my brother died in my arms."

Luna blinked, "Then someone must be pretending to be him."

Thor shook his head, "Unless you have a picture of this Loki, I won't be able to tell you if it is a fake."

Luna blinked, "I had a picture in my stuff, but I don't know where my stuff is now."

Tony hummed, "Jarvis, bring up any photos that have our lovely Luna here."

"Of course, sir. Sir, there is two photos with Miss Silver heart." Jarvis replied.

Luna looked up as the lights started to dim, a hologram pulled up the photo of Loki and her smiling toward a cameraman as she took the photo of Luna and Loki looking into one another's eyes with love in their heart.

The next one was of Loki hugging Luna from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around her waist gently, but firmly as to tell anyone that got near them that Luna was Loki's forever. They were laughing as Loki had whisper something in her ear that night. It was so funny how he said things to her. All the jokes, and the dancing it was wonderful. Luna let the tears slide as she was remembering that fun loving man. All the things that had happened to her made her wonder.

What am I?


	6. Chapter 6

What am I? Chapter 6

**I felt very generous, so I updated two chapters for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, alert or favoirtive, because I would like to know who has enjoyed. Also I will take pointers, as far as chapters are. I am at chapter 10, well actually writing it, so tell me what of you think so far. Enjoy.**

Luna laid in bed as she realize that the man she served at the diner was the famous Captain America, Steve Rogers was what he introduced himself to her. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Baron were the people that she saw at the gym. She was in the Avengers tower. She didn't know what Manhattan had gone through due to her aunt locking her up in the basement hoping she would have buried or shot by a stray shot. She was curled up in her bed as Jarvis spoke, "Miss Silver heart would you like some breakfast?"

She looked up at the ceiling, "No thanks, Jarvis. I don't really feel like I can hold anything down."

"Dr. Banner, would like to know what other symptoms you are having." Jarvis quietly said.

Luna blinked away tears, "Tell him right now I am trying to get over the shock that I have been lied to by Thor, who I have known as Lance. I trusted him as a friend. I am trying to get over the shock that the people I have known were the Avengers. I felt that I was lied to. I don't know what to do now. I just lost my boyfriend, who is dead again. I just like to be left alone for a couple of days just to gather my thoughts. I will get out of this room, when I feel like eating. May you please rely that to Dr. Banner and the rest of the people who are asking questions I don't even know the answers to!"

She didn't hear Jarvis reply to her. The tears burst from her eyes as she started howling in anguish, her heart ached in her chest as she tried to hold it in, but she screamed as she let out a howling cry. They wanted answers that she didn't have. She thought she would have a friend or two, but how she was wrong. She felt like everything had been stripped from her. She lost her so called family, lost her freedom, lost her love, now she was losing her mind.

She cried throughout the day, and into the night as she was starting to slow down in her tears, when a knock had come onto her door, she lifted her head as she wiped away the tears, "Jarvis, who is it?"

Jarvis brightened up, "It is Miss Potts."

Luna shook her head, "Is she part of the Avengers?"

"No, Miss Silver heart, she is Mr. Stark's company's CEO. She runs his company." Jarvis reply in his British accent.

Luna nodded as she cough the remaining tears had choked her up, "Let her come in, but only her."

A woman with strawberry – blond hair rushed in shutting the door on Tony, who shouted, "Hey!"

The woman held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Pepper Potts."

Luna blinked, "Hi. You don't have any special talents."

Pepper smiled, "If you count putting up Tony a special talent."

They turned to the shout as Tony yelled, "Pepper, that's mean."

Luna blinked, "He's listening."

Pepper snorted, "He is the nosiest person there is."

An image of Tony popped up, "I have you know that I am not nosy I just like knowing things."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Jarvis, could you please kept Tony from dropping in on a girl's private conversation."

Tony hummed, "I don't think so."

Luna blinked, "Then you can listen to how we, women, have to go through when we are having our monthly –"

Tony had exit the screen and they could hear running steps, Pepper started laughing as Jarvis was snickering. Luna blinked, "Did I said something wrong?"

Pepper shook her head, "I have never seen that man run like that, before in my life."

Pepper smiled, "If you need any help that isn't with the Avengers just call me or Jane, Thor's girlfriend. We are actually the normal ones that handle all this chaotic people."

Luna snorted as she leaned against the headboard, "That is putting it mildly."

After a while Luna had gotten tired, so she said goodbye to Pepper as she laid in her bed. She felt nice and toasty, it had been a while since she had that warm. Tony had the air condition work pretty good unless Clint or Hawkeye as he was called was in the vent, then he had to shut the air condition off. Luna opened her eyes to see that her white comforter was a rich silver gray fur, and she popper her head up to see a large of skin of animal laid across her bed, she pulled the skin up to see the soft underbelly, where there was a note in the pocket that was sewn on there.

Luna opened it, and started crying as she read,

"Dear Luna,

I am sorry that I was there to rescue you, but I was able to lead my brother to you. I had to trick them into thinking I was working with that awful looking mortal. I nearly tried to kill him a couple times, but my brother stopped me. He think I am still dead, oh, shouldn't have said that. My brother does not know I had faked my own death to get him angry enough to take the revenge. I had to do it. If he ever goes back to Asgard, he may know the truth due to Odin telling him that I am still alive.

I had to leave due to my mother is still alive, and is in hiding. I know it is strange, but I had found out that she had faked her death so that her sons may once again fight alongside each other. I can see the power that you possess my love. I will have to steal you away from your protectors. I had wished to waken you during the night, but you had looked so tired that I couldn't bring my heart to do it, so I laid this fur as a way to know that I am near.

You know so peaceful while you are sleeping, I wish I could laid beside you just looking at your peaceful face. Then I started to have strange ideas going through my head. How would you look like in our marriage bed, so full and round with our child. I am thankful that I had been able to get word to you, since my brother is there.

With all my love,

Your Trickster, Loki."

Luna was laughing and crying when she heard Jarvis speak quietly, "Miss Silver heart, do you need me to call Miss Potts?"

Luna shook her head, "No, Jarvis. I'm just crying tears of joy to seeing the one that I was worried is still alive. I'm going back to sleep."

Jarvis spoke quietly and happily, "Of course, ma'am. I am glad that you are doing well."

Luna went back to sleep, when she was woken abruptly when Thor slammed the doors open with a hammer that was in his hand. He looked around, when he saw the fur. He looked at Luna, "Are you alright, Lady Blue Eyes?"

Luna blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just getting some sleep to get well.

Thor walked back to the doors, as he quietly shut them as he sat down in the chair that Pepper had sat in. It groaned under him, as he quietly spoke, "Loki is very serious about you."

Luna laid her head on her pillows as she yawned, "What do you mean?"

Thor smiled, "We have certain courtships. When we find our true soul mate, we must find the five gifts that connected with them."

Luna sighed, "This is his third gift."

Thor nodded as he blinked, "What was the first two?"

Luna yawned, "He gave me a beautiful bow, quivers, and arrows, the next one was a gorgeous necklace, then this fur."

Thor nodded, "The weapons resemble as he saw you as a warrior that can match him with speed and accuracy. The necklace resembles that you have beauty that no one can understand. This third gift shows that he can provide for you. This beast that Loki killed is one of the hardest beast to kill on Asgard, yet he was able to kill it. I must go with speak with my father. I will be back, my lady."

Luna nodded as he bowed at the waist as he shut the doors again with a quiet click, she went to into a deep sleep. She could hear distance people talking, she blinked her eyes to see that the ceiling was closer. She looked down to see that she was twenty feet in the air. She gasped as she was falling. She landed in the middle of the bed as Dr. Banner ran to her side. Luna was gasping as she blinked, "What just happened?"

Tony was snorting with laughter, "Jarvis alerted us some strange activity, the next thing we know is that you were floating in the air above your bed."

Luna sighed, covering her head with her blanket, "For once I just want sleep. Let me be."

The two scientists left as Luna uncovered her head, looking to the ceiling, "Jarvis."

Jarvis quietly answered, knowing that Luna wasn't feeling well, "Yes, Miss Silver heart."

Luna blinked, "Just call me Luna, okay? Also, next time try to wake me up before you call to Tony and Dr. Banner. I really don't like anyone intruding on my space."

Luna shouted out the last part, as she listen to the voice, "Shit!"

Luna groaned as Clint quietly crawled away from her room. Luna just wanted to be alone. She looked at the date, she had been here for two months. She sighed with all the sleep, no wonder. The healing and the meals brought to her. She looked at the closet where Tony had brought her outfits. She blinked as she walked to her bathroom, she only took quick showers. Now she realize that she could enjoy baths. She looked through the different bath salts and found the one she liked, well, two actually lavender and lilac. An herb and flower was two scents that she enjoyed as she turned the water on and dropped the bath salts. She sighed as she stripped off her clothes as she stepped into the warm water. She moaned as the water gently took all her cares away.

She jerked when she heard Jarvis voice, "Miss Luna, Mr. Odinson is requesting permission to enter your room."

Luna sighed, "Tell him I am for the first time enjoying a nice hot bath for the first time in my life, instead of a cold quick shower."

Jarvis didn't reply, but he came back with an interesting reply, "Mr. Odinson apologizes for disturbing your first bathing. He wishes you to enjoy it as long as you can stand the water."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Is that all Jarvis?"

Jarvis laughed, "Mr. Stark would like to know if he and Miss Potts may join in your private bathing."

Luna was about to speak, when she heard Pepper on the overcome by the door, "Luna, I didn't said that. That was all Tony, now he has a bruise on the back of his head. Enjoy your bath."

Luna sighed as she sank under the water as she held her breath before dipping in. She blinked as she felt like the water was calling her, the rivers, streams, lakes, and even the ocean was calling to her. She lifted herself up, as Jarvis spoke, "Miss Luna, you were under the water for nearly a hour. Are you alright?"

Luna pulled her wet hair back, "Sorry to worry you, Jarvis, it is something that I have been able to do as long as I can remember. I can go to five hours, but I wanted to enjoy my bath before someone else bothered me. How long have I been in the bath?"

Jarvis said with proud speaking, "Five hours and twenty – five minutes."

Luna blinked, as she pulled her hands up, they weren't prunes. She laughed as she stepped out of the bath tub, wrapping around in a large towel as she was drying off quickly. As she pulled out some clothes, but the underwear she pulled out a red silky bra and a red thong that had a red heart that would sit comfortably on her behind. She felt sexy as she pulled out some dark blue jeans that were hip – huggers that were boot cut. As the she pulled out a red silk tank top that looked like it was painted on her. She pulled out a leather jacket that had fringe on the sleeves that traveled across the back as she pulled her hair out of her jacket. She quickly French braided it, then twisted it into a tight bun. She sighed, clicking her tongue to the top of her mouth, how was she going to get pass the Avengers. Then she grinned, looking up at the ceiling, "Oh, Jarvis."

Jarvis slowly replied, "'Yes, Miss Luna."

Luna smiled, "What would be the easiest way to get pass all the Avengers without them tailing me?"

Jarvis replied quickly, "Miss Luna, they would want to know about what happens to you."

Luna groaned, "But I just want to be able to walk in freedom, instead of being cater around like a prisoner on chains."

Jarvis sighed, "Very well. I will help you get by the Avengers."

Luna was happy as Jarvis helped her walk out of the Avengers building. Luna was blinking tears away as she had necklace, she clicked the button, "Thank you for your help. If I get in any trouble, just call them okay."

Jarvis sighed, "Very well, Miss Luna, but only if trouble finds you. I will report to you them."

Luna was walking around as she kept her wallet on her as she jogged with her four heels, she felt so alive. She walked to her bookstore, when she felt a something in the back of her mind when she turned to see him. She burst into tears as she ran to him. Loki circled his arms around her waist as he twirled her around. She was crying as she kissed him. Loki pulled them out of the bookstore as he pulled Luna to an alleyway. Loki cupped Luna's jaw as he kissed Luna gently on her lips as he feathered kisses softly on her face. Soon they were kissing one another deeply as they pulled back their lips were bruise and red puffy as their cheeks were red with arousal.

Luna was about to speak, as thunder began to rumble. Loki sighed, "We better get you to back to your little tower."

Luna groaned, "But I just got out of there."

Loki snorted, "I know my love, but you must get on my brother's good side, or he will never let you out of his sight."

Luna rolled her head back as she sighed, "Fine."

Within a blink of an eye, she was in the kitchen looking at the counter where a plate full of food was waiting for her, where a single blue rose was laying there. Luna smiled, when she blinked at the sudden movement of her life. She was fully fallen in love, but she was wondering who was she and.

What am I?


	7. Chapter 7

What am I? Chapter 7

Luna frowned as the Avengers were sitting around glaring at her, then Tony stood up with a glass in his hand of some liquor, "How could you be kissing the man that tried to take over Earth?"

Luna snorted, "I didn't know, he was taking over Earth. I was locked in a cell, my aunt was hoping that I would get killed by one of those monsters."

Thor blinked, "A house was unscarred that survive that attack. Loki made sure it wasn't attacked. He kept them away from that attack. He knew that you were there."

Luna blinked, "But we didn't know each other at that time."

Steve stood up, looking at Thor, "You know something don't you?"

Thor lifted an eyebrow, then frowned, "It is not my business to mess with soul mates."

Tony snorted, "Soul mates."

Thor nodded, "Soul mates are real, and it is two halves that are able to balance in one soul."

Tony snapped his finger, "Zeus legend."

Everyone blinked at Tony, who was shrugging his shoulders, "The legend with two head, four arms, and it had man and woman parts."

Luna sighed, "Loki is trying to redeem himself, by finding his mother."

Thor looked at her, "Mother is alive?"

Luna blinked at him, "Wait, he didn't tell you anything."

Luna was wincing as she kept hearing a high pitch tone, then she flickered a knife as she threw it. It hit the high pitch noise, she turned to see that it was Nick Fury holding a little device that was destroyed by the knife. She pulled her cup to her lips, shrugging her shoulders, "Oops."

Nick Fury frowned as he put the device, "You know that is worth a lot."

Luna sipped her hot cocoa as she lifted an eyebrow at him, "It was hurting my ears."

Nick frowned, "Only dogs can hear that."

Luna stuck her tongue out, "I am not like no other mortals, get used to it. Loki doesn't mind it. I am like a monster that has a human form. I don't know what I am. There's your answer. I am tired of being an experiment. I just want to be free."

Luna was panting as she heard something short out, she saw that the lights had blown out, and the microwave was smoking, so was the oven. She saw the water gushing out of the sink, she saw some of the windows cracked as she bit her lip. She dropped her cup, hearing it crash on the floor. She ran, crying to her room. Suddenly she heard shouting, as she shut her door. She threw herself onto the fur as she hugged it to her body. She was crying as she felt arms come around her as she turned her back to see it was Loki. She turned her body as she was hugged him around the waist.

Loki pulled them to the headboard as he laid his back against it, Luna laid on his chest as she cried. Loki was tearing up along with her as he held her in his arms. He laid his head on hers, "I felt your pain, what happened, but I got my answer when I fixed Stark's tower."

Luna hiccupped as she looked at Loki to see him in a green dress shirt, and some black slacks, with nice shiny shoes. She felt the soft shirt, "I don't know what I am. I feel like a monster under this human skin."

Loki quickly cupped her jaw, "You are not a monster. I am."

Luna threw him down on the bed, as she jumped onto his lap, "Show me."

Suddenly Loki's skin started to fade from the pale skin, she enjoyed to see blue skin with engravings deeply on his skin that raised on his skin. She looked into the red eyes instead of green. She licked her lips as Loki cupped her fingers. He stared in amazement at her hands, "How is that possible?"

Luna weaved her hands through his as she smiled, "What's wrong?"

Loki blinked in amazement, "When a Frost Giant touches skin, and you get burned by their touch. A horrible frostbite, but your skin is still perfect."

Luna smiled, when Loki's skin changed back into his pale skin as she twist a curl around her finger, when her doors were slammed open by Thor. He growled as Loki sat up with Luna in his lap. Loki smiled, "Why brother is something wrong?"

Luna tucked her head into Loki's shoulder, Thor growled, "What are your intentions toward Lady Luna?"

Loki smirked, "I intend to marry her."

Luna gasped as she looked at him, Loki looked at her, "When you are ready for us to wed."

Luna started crying as she hugged Loki around the neck, Loki rubbed her back as Thor smiled, and "Finally you have done good."

Loki snarled, as he threaten to lunge toward his brother, as Luna pulled Loki back by his hair back to the bed. Loki gasped as he arched his back as Luna held him to the bed, she whispered, "You and your brother need to talk. I mean talk. I want to have both of you in my life. I think things are going to change in our future."

Luna pushed off on the balls of her feet, she back flipped over the top of Thor's head as she looked at the two shocked brothers as she smiled, "I am going to enjoy some lunch, since Fury interrupted it. I am going to try to eat some more food, and not try to lose it again, after all the drama."

Luna left the brother's alone as she walked down to the kitchen, she pulled down some pans as she started pulling out some hot dogs, she started cutting them in little pieces as she threw them into the pan as they started frying. She waited till they were toasted brown, then she started pouring in some Worcestershire sauce. It steamed up the kitchen as she waited for the dogs to soak them up. She pulled down some Cayenne pepper, she lightly tapped the bottle. She didn't like it being so spicy. As she added some meat tenderizer. She kept her focus on her work as she pulled down a plate. She had spatula them on the plate as she clicked the oven off as she pulled out some potatoes.

She was about to eat some of her hot dogs when she saw part of her plate gone. She looked up to see Tony thinking as he was eating the hot dogs. Luna frowned as she put her hands on her hips, "Tony, that was my lunch."

Tony looked up as he grinned, "And it was yummy, but cut back on the Worcestershire sauce. Too fishy."

Luna reached over the bar to slap him as he danced out of the way laughing. She frowned, she went back to make homemade fries as she got the oil ready in the fryer. She was cutting up the potatoes in the fry shape, when she popped a towel. She heard a yelp as Tony pulled back his red hand, he pouted, and "That was mean. I was hungry."

Luna growled, "Then ask if I can make extra for you."

Tony pouted, "I am not asking."

Luna sighed, "Then I guess you don't get homemade fries that I made."

Tony was trying to look around Luna, "Homemade fries."

Luna nodded as she dipped the fries into the fryer, watching as the oil bubbled around the fries as she watched them to brown. Tony whimpered as he sighed, "Fine, could you please make some Chinese noodles with the fries."

Luna smiled as she made the order. She made extra hot dogs along with noodles as she made the plate for Tony. She walked over to the dining room table as she set a plate in front of Tony along with some chopsticks. He was moaning with every bite. Luna shook his head as she heard footsteps, "Stark! You better not be doing anything to my bride."

Loki walked out to see Tony bit into a fry with great moaning noise. Loki stared very confused, and so did Steve as he came in to cook something for himself. Thor was right behind his brother as the brothers sat at the table. Luna had some chicken strips with fries. She had them in the oven still warm, "Loki, your brother and your meal are in the oven."

Loki snapped his fingers as their meal appear in front of the brothers, Luna smirked, as she bit into a fry, "Show – off."

Loki grinned as he ate his meal, Luna smiled as they were enjoying their meal besides Tony greatly enjoying his. Luna was wondering how her life was now becoming peaceful, but she was beginning to wonder what was going to happen.

It was the evening as she sat in the library as she was on a futon that Tony had brought for her as she read a book that Loki had gotten to her that first day they meet. She jolted as she felt someone laying on her bed. She threw out her leg, when it was caught at the ankle. She lifted the book up to see Loki was holding her foot away from his face. She winced, "Please give me a warning when you do that."

Loki grinned, "I wanted your skills to be sharp. Practice on me, so that you don't hurt any of your mortal friends."

Luna sighed, "Loki, be nice. Have you truly reconnected with your brother?"

Loki sighed, "Yes, we wanted to be each other's equal. He wanted to be my equal in thinking, words, and strategy. I wanted to be his equal in every way."

Luna place a bookmark in her book as she laid it on a low table, she flicked her ankle as she pointed her toes into Loki's shoulder as she pushed him. He grunted as he looked at Luna as she curled into his side, she moaned at the chilly skin. She was sometimes overheated, when she laid against him. She felt so good laying against him, she felt at peace with him.

"Good Gods, Loki has a woman." Luna bolted up seeing a blond hair man with a goatee smiling down at them. She looked at Loki, "A friend of yours?"

Loki threw a pillow hitting the man in the head as he laid back on the futon, "Leave us be, Frandal. You are making my eyes sore."

Frandal laughed as he grinned, bowing at the waist, "A lady of beauty should be spending time with a beauty of a man like me."

They both glared at the smiling face, when suddenly like a tub of water was dumped over the top of his head, he gasped at the coldness of the water as he looked like a drowned cat. He shook himself off as he walked out of the library, Luna smiled, "Oops!"

Loki started laughing as he gripped his stomach, as Luna waved her hand, the spilled water disappeared before it could ruin any of the books. As they laid there, Thor walked in seeing them relaxed, "I am sorry, brother. I told Frandal to leave you two alone."

Loki frowned at him, "The others are here as well."

Thor sighed, rubbing his temple, "They want to see the woman that has made the great silver tongue change his ways."

Loki scoffs as he turned away from him, "They are more your friends than mine, Thor."

Luna sighed as she bumped Loki's shoulder with her head, "Try to make them be friends with you, let them see you just like I see you."

Loki sighed, "The things I do for you."

They got up as they walked to the living room where there were three more people along with Frandal. Frandal stepped up, throwing out his arms out, "There is the famous woman who stole Loki's heart."

Loki was gently tighten his hand on Luna's hand. Luna patted him on the shoulder with her other hand, gently quietly taking to him, "Be nice."

Loki inhaled deeply as he smiled, "It is good to see you."

Frandal came close to them, "Amazing, she has you so trained."

Luna glared at him, "Be careful with your words, or I will give you a cold bath again."

Frandal blinked at her, "You are the one who made the water appear."

Luna kept her sight on him, "I don't like strangers. I have a hard time with different things."

Frandal blinked, "Let me introduce myself."

Luna held up her hand, "You did not give a good impression when we first meet. You speak with rudeness, you knew that I was with Loki, yet you tried to flirt with me. I will not accept that. If you want to live, do not come near me again intending to flirt with me."

Loki looked at Luna as she tried to calm down, Loki spoke gently, "You told me to be nice."

Luna turned to him, and smiled, "I said for you to be nice, but I never said anything about me being nice."

Loki started laughing as he went to sit down with his love as they sat in front of Lady Sif and the Warrior Three is how Thor introduce them. Lady Sif bowed, "We thought we would have another silver tongue, but I would like to know how you were raise. What is it like to be with your family?"

Luna tried to hold down her stomach as the memories came fast. She ran to the bathroom as she threw up her entire meal. Loki rushed to her side as he pulled back her hair as she gave her meal back. She felt her throat raw as she slowly pulled her head up as she weakly stood up. She brushed her teeth, and rinse her mouth. She was slowly panting as she let some tears slide, Loki held her hand as she was struggled to stay upright to walk back to the couch. She was helped to the couch by Loki as she curled into his lap.

Luna could not hear the questions as she tried to refocus herself, but it was not working it felt too hot. She felt cold hands on her cheeks as she looked up into red eyes. She smiled, as she was able to focus again as Loki changed back into his pale skin. She patted his hand, "I'm better now, thanks for that."

She sat up as she looked at the four. They were quiet as Luna sat up, "Any questions, you would like to know."

A man with red hair and bread, "How did you and Loki meet?"

Luna smiled, "We actually first meeting nearly half a year ago in bookstore."

"Bookstore? What is that?" The man asked.

Luna smiled, "It is like a market, and you are able to get mostly books from there or anything that you would like to read or if you have a favorite author or a writer. You are able to buy their books."

The man nodded, "But where do you get food."

Luna laughed, "They are places where you can order food, or go to a market place and get the food that you want."

Loki was rubbing her shoulder as she talked with the three as they were satisfied, when a man that looked Chinese, he bowed at the waist as he spoke for the first time, "Loki. I am sorry that I was not there for you as I should have been, but now I am glad to see someone there for you, when we are not able to be there for you."

Loki smiled as they clasped hands at the wrist, "Thank you, Hogan."

Luna stood up as she hugged Hogan, "Thank you for your words, Hogan. I hope you can come visit in the future."

They waved goodbye as Luna watched the Bifrost work for the first time. She gasped at the energy, she staggered against Loki. She looked at the sight of the energy, "Wow, what is that?"

Loki snorted, "I hope we don't have to travel like that, because if you get like that when we travel. I may lost you in a sickness that I can't help you heal from."

Luna was scared, if she reacted to that, it made her think again.

What am I?


	8. Chapter 8

What am I? Chapter 8

Luna twirled in the lovely gown that Loki had gotten her, this was her fourth gift. It was the gift of showing off the bride to show everyone who she was going to marry. It was off the shoulder blue gown. It was heart shape that fitted to her curves. It flowed around her as she twirled, it was like ice crystals were stitched into the fabric as it glisten under the light.

She smiled as she put on some light makeup as she walked down the stairs to present herself. She inhaled as she walked into the living room, she had her hair trail behind her in gorgeous curly hair that bounced with each step. As she walked into the room to see nearly everyone stare in amazement, even Loki who was blushing as he coughed walking up to her. He wore a sharp cut suit that molded to his body that made it look yummy. Luna laughed as Loki kissed her hand as he smiled, "By the gods, you look beautiful."

"A rare woman you have found, my son." They jumped to see an elderly man with one eye. Loki stood in front of Luna as he shield her. Loki cleared his throat, "Hello, allfather."

Luna looked at the back of Loki's head as she gently pulled his braid that was down to his stomach level. Loki turned his head, growling at her. She knew that growl was about protecting her. He kept himself in front of her as the man proudly walked in front of them, "Why do you hide this woman from me, my son?"

Loki kept his hands out to keep her behind him as she peeked over Loki's shoulder to see the aura that the man possessed. She blinked, "You are the one who rescue Loki at the temple."

Loki looked over his head at Luna, "I never told you that."

Luna blinked, "You didn't. Okay, how did I know that?"

The man walked closer as Luna looked at him, she turned, walking to move in front of Loki, and "You need to reconnect with him."

Loki growled, shaking his head as the allfather stopped standing still, "I am not. He lied to me."

Luna sighed, as she looked into Loki's eyes, "Fathers lied to protect their children. It is in their nature."

Loki looked away toward the floor, Luna cupped his cheeks as she turned his head toward looking deeply into those emerald green eyes she has come to love, "Loki. Just like mothers, fathers have instincts to protect their young. He saw an innocent child. He raise you as his own, he didn't give you as anyone else's to raise. He saw you as his. He saw you as his child. Loki reconnect with him, before it is too late, before you regret never saying the things that need to be said. Ask for his forgiveness, and not be a smartass. Once again be the family that your mother saw you all as."

Loki let tears fall down his cheeks as he leaned his forehead against Luna's, he whispered, "Where did you come with some much wisdom, when you are such a young mortal?"

Luna giggled, "Maybe I am an old soul."

Loki chuckled as he looked at his father, he bit his lip, and "You go with Tony. He can protect you, while Thor and I talk with our father."

Luna let go of Loki's cheeks as she followed Tony down to his lab as she stand out of the way as she watched Tony started to work on something. Bruce, as he wanted Luna to call him, walked in frowning, "It is strange to have all these gods around."

Luna snorted as she kept standing when Bruce laid a clean white towel on the table, Luna nodded her thanks as she sat, and crossing her legs at the ankle. She sighed, as she listen to the two scientists. They were speaking in Latin in her book. She was never a science person. She looked at Bruce as she saw Steve walk down, he popped his head, "I thought you would like to get out of the way as the two talked."

Luna nodded as she walked out, when she heard a "Look out!"

She took cover as she covered her head as she heard a loud explosion, and a bright light. She was shaking as she rose her head to see thick rose vines encircling her, she shakily stood up as she heard Loki yelling, "Luna!"

She gently sent quiet thoughts to the vine plants as they unraveled and pulled themselves into the smaller version of the rose bush that Luna had brought to Tony one time that Dum – e had fun overwatering. Luna looked down at her dress to see that nothing was destroyed. Loki came around the corner running as he hugged her to his chest, "By the Gods, Luna. Are you alright?"

Luna nodded shakily, as she looked to see Tony laughing his head off, as she shook her head, "Tony must have hit something. He is in his lab laughing."

Bruce raised his head from behind a turned bench as he patted out some of the smoking fabric of his shirt. Steve shook his head as Tony was laughing. Steve stood up as he walked inside the lab as he slapped Tony upside the head. Luna watched as she blinked away the familiar scene, but this was with two different men. The small man was dressed fancy, while the taller man dressed like a biker. She blinked away the scene as it brought her confusion. She rubbed her head as Loki kissed her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Luna was rubbing her arms, "I don't know anymore. I think I may have had amnesia, because things kept popping into my head. I don't know anymore."

Loki nodded, "It is okay, we'll find out together."

Luna smiled as Loki lead her away from the crazy bunch of men as she saw the older man sitting on the couch, Loki patted her hand, "Father, I would like you to meet my love, Luna."

Luna did a bow as the man smiled, "I am Odin, allfather and ruler of Asgard."

Luna smiled as she looked at him, "You had a very powerful bond with Frigga."

Odin blinked, he looked at Loki, and "You told her."

Loki shook his head, "Luna, where did you hear that name?"

Luna hummed as she shook herself out of the thought, "The woman, she had golden hair. She was very pretty. I meet her at the party that you had taken me too."

Loki looked at his father as they were looking at one another as Thor walked to Luna, he lowered himself down to look at Luna, "How did you know the allmother?"

Luna was thinking, how did she know that, then she remembered something, "It was her aura, it matched him."

She pointed to Odin, "She had the same aura as him. She was tall, she had golden strawberry hair that was very pretty. She also wore a golden dress. She had a strength. It was very powerful."

Loki gasped, "Luna, I told you how my mother taught me how to treat a lady, but I never told you what she looked like."

Luna shook her head, "I see I saw her at the party that we went to. I saw her there, she said you weren't one to date."

Loki rolled his eyes, "That sounds like mother."

Luna sighed as she remembered, "You were coming back, when I turned to talk to her, all there was gold dust."

Odin gasped, "Frigga is still alive."

Loki smiled, as he looked down at Luna, "Do you think you can find her again?"

Luna put her hands on her hips, then starting pointing Loki in the chest, "I didn't find her, she found me."

Luna sighed as she started walking to her room, there was so much confused. She didn't know how she knew this stuff. She open the door to her suite as she walked to the dresser where a dresser sat with a large mirror. She walked to her closet as she grabbed her shoes. She walked back into her room as she put on the strappy gray – silver heels as she looked up into the mirror to see the woman. She gasped as she shifted into her seat to see the woman sitting on the bed stroking the fur that laid on the bed. Luna blinked as she turned softly to the woman to see the woman's golden hair pulled up into an elegant curly bun. She was smiling as she stroked the fur, "Loki has picked a wonderful woman. I know you will do right by Loki. You will bring him back to us."

The heavy doors that Luna had closed were slammed open by Thor as he saw the woman vanishing into a golden dust. Odin and Loki were right behind him, Loki softly spoke, "Mother?"

Luna stood still as Thor and Odin left the room, after they had left. Luna watched as the room was thrown in Loki's rage by his magic. The only thing that wasn't touched was the bed. Luna sighed as a table went by her head, exploding as it broke apart, "Loki, calm down."

Loki screamed, "Calm down. I will calm down, when I know the truth."

Luna bit her lip, "Loki, she must be hiding for a reason."

Loki was panting as he clenched, and unclenching his fist as Luna hugged Loki from behind, she whispered softly to him, "You are not the only affected by this. Loki, your family felt lost when you fell. They felt it again, when you lead the army on Midgard. Thor felt the loss of the burden of not saving you. They have lost you three times, but now you are here to stay. Now your mother is the foundation that your father has leaned on in his times of trouble. When Thor is in doubt of a woman's love, he goes to your mother. You had a bond with your mother like no other. You may not have been her birth son, but she must have felt that you came from her. She must have seen that you are a part of her that lives in you."

Loki had calmed through her speech as tears greatly fall down like an overflowing river, "How did you become an old soul?"

Luna smiled as she squeezed him, "I fell in love with a man that was lost, but now he is finding his way."

Loki laughed as he turned in her arms, "I am going to marry to a great woman."

"When shall that day be?" Thor laughed at the blushing couple.

Odin was laughing as Loki cleared his throat, Luna giggled as she squeeze Loki, before she walked down the stairs to the great ballroom that Tony thought Luna and Loki needed. She had no idea or how Tony was able to quickly build it in.

She listened to the echo as her heels clicked on the marble floor as she went to the middle of the ballroom. She inhaled as she cocked her hip to lift her left hip. She place her left hand on the cocked hip as she raised her right hand in front of her. She sighed, "Jarvis, some soft music."

"Any preferences, ma'am?" Jarvis spoke gently.

Luna smiled, "In between a waltz and ballet, then some faster upbeat music."

She heard a cello came into play as it hit a low note. She stepped forward with each low note, but stepped back with each high note as a flute came in. She twirled on the ball of her right foot, her left foot curled under her. Then she heard her favorite ballet song, the Arabian dance. As she slowly stepped, gentle shaking her hips as she listen to the tambourine. Slow movements as it was coming to a close as she listen to the clarinets. When the Russian dance came up loud with a brass sound as she leaped up in the air, twirling in a loop as she spun on the ball of her foot as she kicked her foot, bringing it back in to her knee, then kicking it out.

She bent her back low as she felt like she was skating on ice as she twirled around, her hair flying behind her like a flag as she jerked back into a standing position as she leaped into a split as she arched her back in a flying grace as she jumped with a click as she twist and turn. Right, left, right, left, kick, turn, and then a Spanish tango upbeat came up. She lifted her dress as she tapped her heels on the marble floor, listening to it as it sounded like clapping. The violin sang like a lover flowed over her skin as she popped her hips as the fabric bounced into a graceful arch as she kicked her heels as she kept one foot on the ground as she swung herself as she added movement with her dress.

She was spinning in large circles as she felt drums beating as she rocked her hips. She felt like the earth was calling her as she stomped her feet, but kicked them high into the air as she pointed her toes in a straight line as she brought her leg close to her ear. She slammed her leg into the ground as she twirled herself into a crouch, as let go of her dress as she spun around letting her dress spin around her like water. Ice crystals shine on the material as the lights proudly moved with her. They were like dancers that supported her as she pushed off the ball of her foot as she leaped into the air, doing a backflip, bringing her arms close to her chest as she twirled in the air like a cat. She landed on the ball of her foot as she brought her leg out as she laid her body to her bent knee. As the music came to an end as she did a split. She panted as she suddenly heard clapping.

She heard the loud clapping over the beating of her heart that was about to exploded from her chest. She lifted her head to see everyone was on the balcony clapping. She blushed as Loki walked to her side, helping her stand. Thor laughed as he gave her a hug, "That was wonderful, a true dancer."

Natasha smiled, "I cant even copy those moves."

Clint grinned, "From up top, that was remarkable. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Luna was panting as she smiled, "Thank you everyone, but I didn't go to any school. The only time I got to dance was on a tight rope, and the trapeze, whenever my friends were in the circus were in town."

Tony snapped his fingers, "You must be their star the Flying Angel. I thought I recognize some of those moves."

Luna laughed, "Yes, whenever they were in town. I would be a star in their show, it brings in extra money, when everyone knows I am there. I change it every time."

Bruce walked over laughing, "Never thought I would see a woman like yourself like a dancer. It must have taken years to memozie those dance moves."

Luna laughed as she smiled, as Bruce gave her a hug, "I actually learned all those dances, within maybe two years."

Luna could see Mr. Green as he smiled, "You dance pretty."

Luna smiled as she was happy, "Thank you, Mr. Green."

Everyone was talking about the different moves, and how she was able to blend them into one dance into another with perfect blend.

Odin walked over, smiling, "A woman that is about to dance to every type of music has a talent that no one can understand. The rthymn that no one can steal. The way you danced remind me of the people that my father's father knew. He called them the Midgardian Serpents."

Luna blinked, as she place a hand to her temple as a stabbing pain hit. Loki rushed to her side as Bruce started to check her. She blinked as she turned to Odin, "What did you call them?"

Odin cleared his throat, "You may know them as Earth Dragons."

Luna was gasping for air as Odin reached toward her as she screamed as she was unnaturally giving a scream that no mere human could make. As she let out a mighty roar as a bright golden light poured out of her body as it started to form into a golden dragon opening it magnificent wings as it turned its head toward the body of the floating Luna as it gently fly back into Luna's body as she flowed back down to the circle of people as she moaned. The dragon's power made her white hair turn into a golden – yellow as it went back into her body, it pulled back the color to reveal Luna's natural hair.

Luna gasped as she turned to Loki, she was shaking horribly as she sat up, "Loki, what am I?"


	9. Chapter 9

What am I? Chapter 9

Luna was in the garden, which Tony had built for her to be therapy for her. She was sitting in the cherry blossom tree. She had her legs tucked against her as she trembled. Loki sat under the tree reading a book, but he read the same page fifteen times. He laid his head against the tree as Luna cried into her knees as she was shaking.

Thor walked to Loki, "How is she holding up?"

Loki looked up at her, "I don't think doing too well. She thought she was mortal, but now finding out that she has powers. Actually she always wondered how she had the powers, but she never knew that is where she had gotten them. She thought she was a mortal with strange powers."

They listen to the gasping cries as she struggled to hold them in. As Loki sighed, "I can't find anything about Earth Dragons."

Odin walked underneath the tree as Luna was listening to the conversations, "They are a hidden race, only to appear every few generations to give birth to a new generation or to be reborn. My father's father meet the very last Earth Dragon as she fell from the sky."

Luna screamed as the memories started coming, Loki rushed up the tree as she started to fall. She fell into blackness as she drifted pass many doors, "Hello."

_**It is alright, dearie.**_

Luna jumped, as she looked down a long hallway. A light was shining as she looked to see a throne of thrones. The world shined down on her as she gasped. Loki jolting from his chair as he fell to his back. He groaned as he saw Luna up. Luna was shaking as she held her pounding head. Loki rushed to her as she turned in the bed to lay her feet on the ground. She shivered as she looked at Loki, Loki held onto her as she shivered in his arms.

Luna laid there with Loki as she turned her head to see the calendar, she snorted. It was two months before her birthday, then she realized that it would be her eighteenth birthday. She looked at the sleeping Loki as she softly left the bed. She was walking down to the kitchen, where she saw two men with dark skin eating breakfast. She looked at looking through the cabinets her mind was so scattered.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Luna shrieked, as a box of cornflakes exploded in her hand. The man that was behind her was covered in cornflakes, he spit out the stray flakes as the other man was laughing his head off.

Luna held a hand to her heart, "Yes."

The man held out the cornflakes dusted hand as "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, a friend of Tony's."

Luna shook the hand as the other man came up to her, "Sam Wilson, I work with Steve Rogers."

Luna nodded, "Any special talents?"

Rhodes laughed, "Have you heard of the Iron Patriot?"

Sam smiled, "They keep calling me the Falcon."

Luna smiled, as Steve walked in on Sam's left, "On your left."

Sam growled playful, "Not funny, man."

Steve laughed as he turned to see the mess, "Is everything okay?"

Sam snorted laughing, "Rhodes here scared the poor girl that he made her make the box exploded."

"Be glad it was the box and not your friends' head." Sam jumped, cussing a blue streak, as he put a hand to his chest, Loki had appeared behind him, and he pointed to Loki, "Don't do that."

Loki smiled, "Do what breathe."

Luna got a broom as she started to sweep the mess up, "Loki, not this early."

Loki nodded as he flipped his wrist as the flakes on the floor magically went into the trashcan. Luna smiled, "Thank you, dear."

Loki smiled, "Of course, my love."

Luna smiled as she softly took a breath, she put the broom away as she went to the cabinet as she reached for some honey comb. She pulled down a glass white bowl as Loki pulled out the milk for her. Tony was snapping, doing a weird thing with his hands. Luna shook her head as she was eating her cereal, when Tony spotted her, "Ha! Just the girl, I wanted to see."

Luna had a spoon in her mouth, which she tipped it up with her tongue at Tony. Tony frowned, "That wasn't nice."

Luna smiled as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth, "What do you need, Tony? You only do that snapping, clapping thing with your hands, when you are planning or thinking of something."

Tony laughed, as he turned to James, "Am I that bad?"

James snorted as he sipped some coffee, "You do it when you are working on a project."

Luna rolled her eyes as she took another bite as Tony sprung on the balls of his feet, "I would like to get readings on that energy that you released. Jarvis wasn't able to get a complete scan."

Luna swallowed softly, "You were able to get readings."

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, hello genius here."

Luna bit her lip, "I don't know how to make it come out. I just found out that I am like a phoenix that is reborn over and over again. Mostly since Earth has been created, and that was 4.6 billion years ago."

Tony hummed as he clapped, rubbing his hands together, "Do you want to see them?"

Luna blinked, "You have a nearly complete data."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, that's why I wanted another scan."

Luna put her half – full bowl into the sink as she started jogging after Tony as Loki quickly put his tea down, he ran after her. Tony looked at Loki, "You aren't going to throw me out of a window again, are you?"

Luna stiffen, Loki never told her about that. No wonder he didn't want to be in the Tower all the time. Loki shook his head, "Dr. Banner, when he was the Hulk, knocked the mind spell out of me."

Tony snapped his fingers, "The same way you were controlling Legos."

Luna tilted her head as she looked up at Loki, Loki caught the glare as the door opened. Luna rushed out behind Loki as he dashed out of the elevator, running from a furious Luna, "Mind control! You never told me about that, nor the throwing Tony out of the window. Is that why you never wanted to stay long in the tower with me, because of your actions? That they have forgotten about."

Loki jogged near the cars as Tony was hiding the laughter, "I never wanted you to know of all the evil that I had done."

Luna slapped him, "That doesn't excuse you from not telling me. I have in my many lives reborn, seen greater horrible than what the war that you brought upon my Earth has done."

Luna and Loki blinked at one another, Luna looked scared, and "Why did I say that?"

Tony was laughing, "You started to sound like Shakespeare here."

Luna sighed, "Tony, I am tired. I don't need to deal with anything else."

Tony pulled up an expanding graph, Luna was trying to understand it, "What is this?"

Tony rolled in a wheeling chair like silly little child, as he spun around to look at the graph, "This is the energy that you put out."

Loki was staring in amazement as he watched the levels of power, grow and grow, until it suddenly stopped, and disappeared, "What happened here?"

Tony snorted, "That's where the energy went back into Luna. I am trying to get a reading after it had went inside of her. I even compared different readings. It is the same energy."

Luna blinked, she glared at Tony, growling, "You have been studying me."

Tony shook his head, "I first meet you, when you saved my life from that runaway car. You moved like you saw where the accident were, and where it was safe."

"Tony!" She exclaimed, as Tony held his hands up, "I did it when you moved into the tower. You have always used that energy, but not always in the same form."

Luna was starting to freak out as she moved her hands through her hair as she started pacing back and forth. She was trying to steady her breathing as Loki worried about her from the sidelines. Tony was starting to feel guilty as he looked at one of the charts that was studying Luna now. Tony blinked, "Luna, stop whatever you are doing. You are giving out the energy again."

Luna stopped, turning to Tony in fear, and amazement, when they heard crashing and things dropping. They rushed up the stairs to see that everyone was cleaning up a mess that looked like broken chairs. Sam was shaking parts of the ceiling off of himself, "Why were things floating in the air just now?"

Tony was laughing, "I thought about much."

James looked at Tony very strange, "You know something, don't you?"

Tony snorted, then started laughing, then Bruce looked at Luna, "You know what he is laughing about."

Luna sighed, "Due to saying about the energy that I had expressed as you can say. He has been following the energy signature or my signature. Anytime I do something, like this like with the floating chairs. It has the same energy signature."

Bruce nodded, "Remarkable."

Luna felt like it was a burden, the dreams were coming harder and harder, but she didn't have a sense as to what they mean. She looked at out the window as the rain peppered against the window. She twist on the ball of her foot as she rushed to her closet, she grabbed the long trench coat that was black with a hood. She sighed as she looked down the floors, she inhaled as she leaped off the balcony. She felt the air slap her face, when it started to slow her down as it lifted her to be portrait as it softly slowly landed her on her feet. She tugged the hood down further and buttoning the coat. She quickly speed walk to the trailer park, where she knew two men would be. They always stayed behind, they never left her, even when the circus was doing well.

She was shaking with angry, they knew something. As she walked to the trailer, she remembered that she was twenty miles out of town. She shakily laughed as she realized that she had nearly ran there. She turned to the door, slamming her fist against the door twice nearly denting it. She was furious, as the door was sprung open, as Jogo poked his head out. He blinked his eyes awake as he saw that it was Luna, "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Alexander came out of their bedroom, seeing Luna out in the rain, "Jogo, back up so that she can walk in."

He backed up, which cause him to bump his head. He grunted as he rubbed his head as he stood up, "Hey, sister is everything okay?"

Luna walked to the middle of their living room as she looked at them, "What are Earth dragons?"

Jogo and Alexander (Alex) looked at one another, "Who told you?"

Luna snarled, "Odin, the father of Thor, who is the god of thunder."

They both cringed, well Jogo deeply cringed as Alex barely cringed, "How much do you remember?"

Luna screamed, "A huge throne, dreams that kept running through my head, but there is a power. Tony has said that no matter what power I use, it is the same energy. A huge golden dragon appeared out of me. I don't get what is happening to me. A reborn and reborn phoenix. Am I only that? Who is Luna Silver heart?"

Alex sighed, "You were born from the mother of thy Earth."

Jogo helped Luna to the couch, "We have lived for five thousand years. Our father's before us were her sons. She was born during the Ice Age. She began the new age of man. She wanted new life to begin, so she helped create it. She watched as they grew, her people have the ability to live up to nine thousand years. During World War two, it was a time of destruction. She was getting old. They were moving to a safe home. She was about to leave Japan, when she stopped. She rushed to the shoreline as she had laid an egg there, but there was no life from it, so she let it sink to the bottom of the sea. She didn't think it would hatch. She ran to see a white dragon trying, desperately to walk onto the shoreline. As she rushed to get to the hiding place. The destruction had come. She ran into a camp, and leaped into one of the prison holes as she was safe."

Jogo helped dry Luna off as Alex continued the story, "Our fathers went to check, but they had saw the white dragon was now a crying baby, and golden light was surrounding the baby. It was you. They didn't know what to do, as they were getting old too. They nodded to one another as they killed one another. It reverses the aging, but you still have the memories. We were reborn as their sons. The old woman gave all her powers to her child. We have the memories that can help you."

Luna was shaking as she cried out cracking the glass with the volume. She inhaled swiftly as she howled, "If you were my brother's and protector's, then why did you leave me with that family?"

Jogo and Alex looked at one another, "You have to remember that on your own. We cannot tampered with the Earth Mother Dragon's memories. We can go answer questions."

Luna stood up, slapping them hard on the face that they fell to the floor. She rushed out of the door grabbing her coat as she slammed the hood on her head as she ran letting the trench coat fly behind her. The bare ground underneath her feet as the wind touched her skin whispering. She ran and ran until she leaned against the Avenger's Tower door. Jarvis immediately recognize her, "Miss Luna, are you alright?"

Luna looked at Jarvis, "I am fine. I just found out some hard truths tonight."

Luna heard Jarvis open the door, "Welcome home, Miss Luna."

Luna smiled, "Thank you, Jarvis. That was what I needed tonight."

Jarvis, if he had a face, smiled, "I am glad that I could have been of help."

Luna sank to the floor as she tucked her legs against her, "Does anyone know I am gone?"

Jarvis made a clearing throat noise, "Master Odinson was in a bit of a distress seeing that you had disappeared out of sight. I reassure him that you were visiting your brothers."

Luna shook her head, "That was the truth. How did you know?"

Jarvis made a laugh, "They are the only people who have not bring harm onto you. They are not related to the family that cared for you."

Luna sighed as she laid her head on her knees, when she heard footsteps, she lifted her tear – filled eyes to Loki as he opened his arms. With a mighty howl of a cry, she rushed to his arms as she cried into his chest. They stayed there as she cried her heart out to him. He cried along with her. They walked up the steps as she cling to him as she felt so exhausted. She didn't know if her body could handle all the stress.

Loki cupped her jaw as he wiped away the tear gently from her cheek. Everyone saw the gentleness Loki was giving to Luna. Loki looked up at Thor, "Not a word."

Thor shook his head as he kneeled down beside Luna as she listened to everything, "How do you feel, my lady?"

Luna let another tear fall, "My heart has been stabbed with pain like no other. A betrayal that came a cost, but I cannot understand their reasons. A truth that was hidden from me. I do not understand these dreams that come to me as I wonder what I am. I once thought that I was a normal mortal, but now I don't know."

Everyone looked sorrowful as they listen to Luna. It was a grief that was tearing her away. She had pain that no one else could feel. She didn't know what to do or who to turn to. She was going to be on her own with. As she looked at Loki, she sat up surprising Loki as he looked at her, "Yes, my dear?"

Luna kissed softly on the cheek, and whispering into his ear, "When can we make a wedding date?"

Loki looked at her as he was gapping at her, "You are for sure."

Luna nodded, "We have been taking it slow. If we do after my eighteenth birthday, no one can take over my right to live at the house. I can stay with you."

Loki laughed, as he crouched to her as he looked at her, he pulled out a black box as he kneeled down before in the proper way, "Luna, we are soulmates. We belong to one another, for the fates have foretold our destiny. On Asgard, we said may I be so honorable as to have you in my life for eternity? I know on Midgard it is different, but Luna, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Luna nodded as the tears fell from her eyes, but they were happy ones as she accept the ring. She let a tear fall as she looked on her left hand, a beautiful elegant cut diamond was sitting in the base of her engagement ring that looked like vines as it had three stones. She smiled at her ring as she held it up to the air.

They were in the bed looking at the stars as Luna kept looking at the ring. He smiled, as he pulled her hand to his lips. He looked into the blue eyes that he had fallen into love with. Loki turned on his side, switching the light off as they spooned sleeping under the covers. Luna was scared, what she was going to do, but most of all, she wondered.

What am I?


	10. Chapter 10

What am I? Chapter 10

Luna was a wedding shop with Natasha, Lady Sif, Pepper and Jane as she tried on wedding dresses on. She tried on a ball gown, she glared at the sales lady as she walked to the group. They cringed at the huge dress, she stepped up the extra step getting onto the pedestal, "What do you all think?"

They all shook their head as Luna looked at each other them, Pepper was a business suit with a black a – line skirt with black heels. Jane was wearing some jeans with a faded blue jean jacket with lace up boots. Natasha was wearing blue jeans, a blue button down shirt with a leather brown jacket over it wearing military black boots. Lady Sif, she didn't like the pants, so she wore a flowing skirt with black leggings under it and a tank top with a jacket over it.

Luna trying dresses, some of the real stupid dresses. Luna stepped up after her fifth dress. It was a heart – shaped blossom, straight a – line with a long train or tail. It was off the shoulder that was had some lace that encircled her shoulders as it formed in the back, but dipped low into the heart. It had attached sleeves that buckled around here around the upper part of her arm as she pulled her hair into a fat bun. She looked into the mirror decorated the bodice with crystals, then they spread out to dust over the dress. The women were in amazement as she looked down at the four inch stiletto as she looked at her manicure French tip toenails. She bit her lip as she draped the skirt up to show off the heel that laces up to her thigh.

She dropped the skirt as she turned to them, "I feel like this is the one."

An older saleswoman came over, "Are you saying yes to the dress?"

Luna looked at the mirror over her shoulder, "I am saying yes to the dress."

The girls cheered as they hugged Luna, Jane smiled, "Now it is time for the veil."

Lady Sif laughed, "Loki thought ahead, he wants the veil to involve this piece."

They watched as Lady Sif pulled out a leather covered box out of her satchel, she untied the leather strings as the leather fell back to reveal a silk cloth that nestled a large plain gold band. Luna tilted her head, "I don't understand, Lady Sif. It looks like a plain circle."

Lady Sif held it in the middle of the palms of her hands as she spoke softly, "No matter who is to be King, now this piece is part of a tradition. If a prince is getting married, the prince's bride wears the queen's crown. It transforms to fit the wearer's heart. It reflects the next queen's heart."

Luna kneeled down to reach Lady Sif's level as Lady Sif gently place the gold band around her head, when it started to glow. Luna stood up straight as the band started to get thicker, the base was two inches thick. It had a Celtic design in the base as it forms ridges at the base of Luna's temple where the crown set to form into horns. It dipped in the front, low to cover her widow's peak. The horns were two feet tall, but they were deeply curved into spirals that were loose, but there was no weight to the crown. The glow continued into her hair as she turned her head to have two braids in front of her ears on each side of her head. She turned her head side to side to feel several of small warrior braids that were pulled together with a white leather thong. Then with a shine, the veil began to appear brightly as it burst in the back first from the back of her horns as it uncurled itself until it went past her behind laying against the train. The front part uncurled at the base of her crown, it uncurled itself until it reached the top of her dress.

Pepper and Jane gasped, it started to dim to reveal the complete outfit. Finally, it revealed itself to them. When the sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds hitting the windows, the veil sparkled, so you couldn't see Luna's face as it looked like tiny little glittering crystals were hiding her, the veil's edges were decorated with gems that sparkled in the light like it was dipped in glittering crystals. She looked like a noble queen.

Lady Sif wiped away tears from her eyes, "The crown has revealed you. I thought Loki was lying like usual, when he told us that you have a heart that outshines everyone that it gives others hope."

Natasha nodded as she walked to Luna, "It is now finish."

Luna turned to look at an IPad that was propped up on a table, "Hey, Jarvis. What do you think of it?"

Jarvis showed fireworks shooting into the sky, "You look remarkable, Miss Luna."

"I would have to agree with the talking computer." The women turned swiftly on their heels to look behind them to see two tall men. Luna sighed, as she stood up, "What do you want Jogo, and Alex?"

Jogo rubbed the back of his head as he leaned down to kneel he bowed his head in submission, Alex dropped to his knees as he set his head against the floor, Alex was the one to speak, "Forgive us, sister. By the time, we had awaken. They had disappeared with you, we had been searching ever since you were taken from us, but we had not known you had transformed, until we had meet at the circus those years ago."

Jogo snorted, "We were looking for an adult, but when we saw you again. We saw you as a little kid, we knew that you had an injury that had cause you to shift into a younger age. It is a defense that your body had created for your survival."

Luna was looking at them, they were greatly sorry for these were very prideful men. She slowly stepped off the pedestal, then crouched down to their level, "So, who get to walk me down on my wedding day?"

They jerked their heads up that it looked like whiplash. They smiled as Jogo pointed his thumb at Alex, "He will. He is nearly the same height as you."

Alex snorted as Luna stood up, "That means you have to dress up."

Alex pulled on the labels on his suit, "I always dress up as Jogo says 'Fancy'."

Luna patted his hand, "No, I want you to dress like you."

Alex smiled as he nodded, "The samurai that protects his queen."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Yes, that one, also I want my brother to be true to himself which is what you are, ever since we were able to meet again. You have protected me, even when you could not protect me. Your words kept me going many times."

Alex smiled as Jogo kept himself to the ground, so he didn't destroy anything, Luna clapped her hands, "Okay, now that we have the main dress out of the way. Who is ready for their bridesmaid's dresses?"

The four women looked at one another, Natasha looked at her, "Who's your bridesmaids?"

Luna smiled, "Since I have been saved by you all became friends with you all, I have become close to you all."

Pepper snorted, "Whose Loki best man?"

Luna laughed, "I told him it would be Thor, or he was going to be trouble."

Jane laughed as she grinned, "How did you get him to do that?"

Luna cringed, "I may have accidently turned him mortal one time when I was very angry, during one of our dates due to him using magic on a mortal for tricks, and I wasn't having it. I finally figured out how to change him back. He didn't like being mortal feeling powerless. I made the suggestion, but when he started to throw a fit, I threaten to turn him mortal, if he didn't."

They laughed as Jane wiped the tears away, "Okay, if Thor is going to be his best man, how many groomsmen he is going to have?"

Luna ticked her fingers off, "He is going to have Thor, then Clint, third is Tony, then Bruce, and finally he is having Steve as the last man."

Pepper counted, "That is five men, but you have only four women."

Luna flicked her hand as she smiled, "I asked Anya, she said that she would love to be in it."

The bell above the door ringed as a dark hair woman with red highlights and blond lowlights walked in, she smiled as she looked at Jogo and Alex, "I finally here."

Luna flipped the veil up as the veil flew back, it rained silver crystals flakes in front of Luna as it looked like crystal power that decorated her face as she walked over to Anya. She hugged her friend, "Anya, I am so glad that you were able to make it. Is the rest coming?"

Anya laughed as she turned to the two men, "You didn't tell her."

Luna pulled back, holding Anya's hands, "Tell me what."

Jogo laughed as he smiled, "The entire circus community is coming for this wedding."

Luna blinked, "Good thing I told Tony to plan for a large group."

Anya laughed as the door ringed again, this time Leon walked in with a black suit on, he wore no tie as he had unbuttoned the first two buttons. He wore his silver medallion that Anya had given to him as a show of her faith that she would always come back to him.

Leon looked at Luna as Luna hugged him as he twirled her on the ball of her foot as the dress lit up as a magical dress that could outshine anything. Leon nodded with his French accent, "You are going to be the most breathtaking bride that ever had a wedding."

Luna was starting to tear up, "I am just glad that I have finally found my happiness after all that I have gone through. I may finally know who I am."

Luna inhaled shakily, "Enough of this getting tear up, let me get out of this gown, and have it ready for them to prepare it for the big day. Then let's go find those bridesmaid's dresses."

After she changed back into her clothes as she gently pulled off the crown veil, when it transformed into a simple gold band. Lady Sif had come by, and place it back in its rightful place in the box, then pulled the leather up to cover itself, then tying itself with a leather straps. Luna was zipping the plastic as Pepper came and got the dress, so she would get it out of the way. Luna was pulling on her jeans, and buckling her bra, when she heard the door open and close, she figured it was Natasha, her protection, "Hold up, Natasha. I am almost dressed."

Then she heard the click of a gun, as she slowly turned around to see an older woman maybe in her sixties, she had her hair pulled tight into a bun as she wore a simple jacket and pant. She leveled the gun with Luna's gun, memories of a gun fire, and a loud boom. The woman hissed through clenched teeth, "That shot to the head should have killed you, this time I am not making the same mistake again."

As the woman pulled the trigger back, Luna twisted her bracelet that Tony had given to her with a mini Jarvis, where barely touched she could get help. She gently swiped her thumb across the charm as the woman shook her head, "A monster like you shouldn't exist. The knights have killed all your people. You monsters."

She could hear the running footsteps as the woman glared at her, "Your friends can't help you."

She could hear a door slamming open, as Luna heard her name being called, she looked terrified at the woman. The woman smirked, "We, Knights of the Order, take care of monsters like you."

Luna decided to play dumb, she knew that Jarvis was recording everything, he always seem to record everything when he thought she was in danger. She whispered, "What monsters? There is no such thing as monsters."

The woman snarled, "You, dragons destroyed lives back in the 1th century. No matter where you went, people wore down your stories. Whatever culture there is, there is a symbol of a dragon. You, dragons, have destroyed everything, including my family's name."

The woman laid her finger against the trigger, "Now you will die like rest of the miserable demons."

The trigger was pulled, it seem like everything was slowed down as Luna watched the bullet come closer to her, when something blocked the way. A pair of arms encircled her as the body jolted against her, harsh breathing was panting in her ear. She looked up at her favorite emerald green eyes, she cried whispered, "Loki."

Suddenly the room was filled with loud booms as the woman empty her magazine into Loki. Loki grunted as he glared at the older woman over his shoulder, "You want to see a monster. I will show you a monster."

Loki's body began a green light that spread throughout his body as an eight foot tall reptile, (Like Croc man in Batman the series on WB Kids), as it roared at the woman. The woman slammed another magazine into her gun as she unloaded it into Loki again. He roared as he snapped his jaws making a loud boom as the woman gasped for air as Loki grabbed her around the throat, he sneered at the woman, "Now bitch, do not bother my bride, if you want to have your life? Do you realize who you are looking at?"

The woman growled, "A freak of nature."

Loki chuckled as he growled, "I am Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies. I am a God of Asgard. You worthless mortal have no idea who you are messing with."

The woman started trembling as soon as Loki said god, so they knew who Loki was, then that means that they knew who Thor was. Luna place a hand on his bicep that she could reach, "Loki, you are better than this. Just keep her there while I finish dressing."

Loki growled at the woman as he kept his eyes on the hag as Luna grabbed her tank top, as Loki's tail came into view with her heels. She pulled on her heels, stuffing her straight leg into them. They were three inch black heels that came above her ankle around the edge was covered in leather fringe. She pulled on her black motorcycle jacket on as she looked at Loki. Loki threw the woman into the wall as it cracked underneath. He snorted one last time as her as he transformed back into himself.

Luna held onto him as the world started to swirled around them as the world stopped spinning. They were in Tony's living room at the Avengers Tower, she blinked as she looked at everyone as they started at them. She looked at Loki from top to bottom to see the blood that was making a puddle. Loki was panting as he dropped to his knees, Luna screamed as he pass out in her arms, "LOKI!"

Everything seem like it was moving fast forward as Jane and Pepper helped her get out of the blood soaked clothes. She was worried as she bit her lip, it had been hours since they took Loki to the medical bay in the Tower. She wasted her time as she pulled back on her quiver as she let go of the arrow. She had hit the target five times a row dead in the center every time. She was trying to keep a stiff lip as it quivered as tears were spilling down like waterfalls down a stream.

She didn't know what to do, Loki should have been able to heal those wounds, but he kept bleeding. Luna was scared for his life, she pulled the final arrow as she blinked a tear away, as she inhaled as she pulled back. She let it fly as it started to feel like she was in slow motion, when someone spoke in her mind, "Remember water is life. We need water to drink, it is also a part of our body. Water can also heal, its strongest ability to heal people is on a full moon."

Then everything speeded up as she ran up the stairs with her bow as she ran nearly into Jane, grabbing her shoulders, Luna quickly spoke, "Is there a full moon tonight?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, it's at its peak right now, and brightest."

Luna ran to the medical bay as Bruce was finishing bandaging the second set of bandages, running to his side, she looked at Bruce, "I need your help."

Bruce looked at the determination in her eyes, "Okay, what do you got plan?"

Luna smiled as she explained the situation as Bruce called for Tony's help as they transport Loki's injured body to the floor where the pool had no chlorine in it. Tony was dressing Loki into some trunks as Luna walked into the water after taking off her tennis shoes. She took off her jacket, wearing only her blue jeans, and tank top. She was at the two feet end as she walked toward Bruce who was at the four feet mark. She turned to Bruce, "I need the Hulk's help."

Bruce stammered, "I … I don't think that is a good idea."

Luna looked past Bruce, she whispered as she looked at Mr. Green, "Please I need your help."

Mr. Green nodded as Luna looked back at Bruce, "Don't worry, I am here. Nothing will happen, no one will get hurt."

Bruce nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt as he tossed it away, he roared as his body started to shift, Hulk roared as he moved closer to Luna. Hulk panted, "Friend need help."

Luna smiled, "I need to heal Loki."

Hulk turned to Loki that Tony was at Loki's side ready to block the Hulk's path, "Puny god hurt. Who hurt my friend's puny god?"

Luna let out a laughed that was started to sound like she was trying to hold in the laughter, "I will tell you after I helped Loki, okay?"

Hulk nodded as he gentle walked up Loki, he picked Tony up by the back of his shirt, Hulk smiled as Tony stared him in amazement, as he smiled and waved, "Hello, Hulk. How have you been doing?"

Hulk smiled, "Good friend. Me glad, have friends. You, Hulk's friend."

Tony smiled, "That's good, but could you put me down, my shirt is starting to cut off some of my air."

Hulk put him down on his feet gently as Hulk turned to the barely breathing Loki as he gently scooped Loki's bruised body. Tony watched as Hulk gently laid Loki in the water, Luna walked to Loki as she saw the moon started to shine on them. Tony watched as the Hulk stepped back, he stroked his beard, "Hulk, why didn't you hurt Loki?"

Hulk looked at Tony, "Puny god important. Friend love puny god. Special love."

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, it is."

They watched as the water started from clear to glowing blue as Luna started rising out of the water as she walked on the water as she twist her hands, and the water followed her command. She laid the glowing blue water hands on top of Loki's wounds as she saw the wounds were closing. She was watching the moon, it was moving. She needed its strength to heal Loki. Finally the wounds were healed as Luna floated back into the water. Suddenly Loki's body jerked as he opened his eyes, and inhaled a breath. He started coughing as he turned his body to stand in the water, Hulk walked to the low side, "Puny god okay?"

Loki jerked back as he looked at the Hulk, he looked back at Luna, "He speaks."

Luna nodded as she looked toward Hulk, "Hulk can speak, but only in broken English. He is smart."

Hulk smiled as his body started to shrink, as he started to collapse, Tony was nearby to catch the naked Bruce as he chuckled, "I am so going to tease him."

Luna helped Loki out of the water as she helped to a chair as he wrapped an arm around his body, "I hate that when they shoot bullets, but I don't understand my wounds should have healed."

Luna sighed, "I think people are using spells to hurt you."

Loki thumped his head against the chair, "How wonderful."

Luna looked up at the moon as she began to question why was there a voice in her head that told her what to do. She was worried for the future.

What am I?


	11. Chapter 11

What am I Chapter 11

Luna twirled some chopsticks around in her right hand as she tapped the empty white bowl with her left index finger as she stared into space. Loki came upon her as she was staring into mindless space, "Is something a matter, dear?"

Luna blinked out of her thoughts as she looked Loki, "Hmm?"

Loki sat the table, "Luna, this is like you. Usually you hear me or sense me entering the room."

Luna shook her head, "I guess with my eighteenth birthday coming up, I am just beginning to realize that I will be free."

Loki laughed, "Free from that banshee, and more enjoy life with me."

Luna nodded as a striking pain lance through her head as she grabbed her head, everything was beginning to slow down, "On a dragon's eighteenth birthday, they will go into heat when their soul mate is near. The two soul mates will reunion as one."

Luna sat up as everything started to fast forward as Loki came to her side, "What's wrong?"

Luna blushed as she shook her head, "I just hope that I have an awesome eighteenth birthday."

Loki kissed her temple, "It will be wonderful."

As Loki left the dining room when Thor came jogging in, asking if they could do brotherly bonding. Loki begged with his eyes to Luna to get him out of this, but she smiled and waved goodbye to him. Loki growled as he followed Thor. After they left, Luna put her dishes in the sink, and ran to Jane's room.

She knocked quietly as Jane opened her door, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, when she saw that it was Luna. She was wide awake, "Luna, is everything alright?"

Luna bit her lip as Jane opened the door wider, "I think am, but then I am not for sure."

Jane rushed Luna into the room as they both sat on the bed, "Is everything going alright with you and Loki?"

Luna nodded, as she twist her engagement ring around her finger, "Has Thor told about soul mates?"

Jane started blushing red, "That was one night, I am never forgetting and neither is Asgard."

Luna blinked, "What happened?"

Jane smiled, "It was like my body was on fire, and the only one who could cool me down was Thor. We laid on the bed, helping one another, but when we kissed one simple little kiss. We started having wild sex. Why are you nervous for your wedding night?"

Luna bit her lip, "I think I may be having my wedding night early."

Jane patted her thigh, "It's alright, don't push yourself."

Luna snorted, "A vision came to me, on a dragon's eighteenth birthday, and they will go into heat, if their soul mate is near. They will join two into one."

Jane looked at her with wide eyes, "But your birthday is in two days."

Luna nodded, "I don't know what to do, if Loki just gives me one kiss. I might jump him."

Jane tapped her chin in thinking, when she looked up at the ceiling, "Is Pepper busy?"

Jarvis replied swiftly, "Miss Potts is currently slapping Mr. Starks with a pillow because of something he said unintelligent."

They laughed as Jarvis chuckled along with them, Luna waved her hand, "After she is done slapping Tony with the pillow, could you please tell her that we need to talk with her about girl stuff."

"Absolutely, Miss Luna." Jarvis replied as Luna turned to Jane, "I know it will happen on my birthday, but the only thing is that. How am I going to have sex with Loki, if there is a room full of people?"

Pepper popped in through the door as she was pulling feathers out of her hair, she was fluffing her hair to get rid of feathers, and she waved her hands in the air, "Don't ask."

Luna snorted a laugh, "Looks like the result of a pillow fight. Did you just have one with one famous hero?"

Pepper glared at them, "Jarvis told you."

Luna fell back on the bed laughing, "Only that you were hitting Tony with a pillow."

Pepper started to blush, "Oh."

Luna popped her head up, "You were in the bed –"

Pepper rushed at Luna as she started tickling her, Luna started laughing as she tried crawling away. Jane joined in the fun as Luna yelled, "I yield. I yield."

They let Luna catch her breath, as she spread her arms on the bed, "We need help to lure Loki into my bed on my birthday."

Pepper blinked as she looked at Luna, "Why? I thought you were going to wait for your wedding night."

Luna snorted, "Dragons go through heat."

All Pepper could do was, "Oh."

Luna nodded as she looked up at the ceiling, Pepper snap her fingers, "Why don't we make it a surprise."

That's when they thought of a plan, Luna agreed to it. They were the only three that knew what would go down, well, besides Jarvis obviously.

The festivals were a blast as the group gave Luna some useful and lovely gifts. As the night started to wear down, the Avengers were talking as Loki sipped on some tea. He looked around to look for Luna. Pepper came rushing toward him, she started whispering to Loki, "Something is wrong with Luna."

Loki set his cup on the counter as he rushed by his brother, Thor looked at his jogging brother as he was about to set his cup down, when Jane came to his side, and smiled, "Don't worry."

Thor looked at Jane, "What is going on with my soon to be sister?"

Jane smiled, "Soul mates."

Thor snorted as he tried to hold in laughter, as Steve watched Thor trying to hold in laughter and Jane smiling, "Did we miss a joke?"

Thor waved his hand between Jane and him, "It is a joke between my lady and I."

He nodded as he went back talking to Natasha. Right now Loki was running to Luna's room as he grabbed the handles of her doors, he pushed them open. He stood in the open doorway as he saw green covers on the bed. The doors slammed shut behind Loki, hearing a lock click. He looked at the doors cautiously as he walked toward the new bed. A note laid on the bed as he unfolded it, 'Get undressed. Laid on the bed.'

Loki frowned at the letter as he did as he was told. He laid his back against the headboard as he saw that this was a new bed. He looked at the canopy that was overhead as curtains started to close around the bed. He sat up, when he saw the soft glow from the bathroom shine into the room. He could see the blurred vision of Luna as she walked like she was gliding across the floor. He could hear her heels click against the floor as she got closer.

Loki gulped as she came close to the bed, as he whispered, "Why are you wanting to have our wedding night now?"

Luna giggled, "Why? Are you excited?"

Loki looked down to see that he was beginning to get excited as he grabbed a pillow hiding it, he cleared his throat, and "I don't know what you are talking about."

Luna giggled as she drew back the curtain to reveal a sexy piece. Loki suddenly got dry mouth as he looked at Luna wearing a sheer Victoria secret nightgown. It was a spaghetti strap with fur along the top and bottom as it was see through. She was wearing a light blue thong along with garters. She moved close to Loki as she crawled on the bed. Loki gulped as Luna threw a leg over his lap, she rubbed her lower body against his pillow covered groin. He jolted up, grabbing her arms, he was panting as he looked up to her blue eyes that seemed to be glowing with power. He hissed as she rolled her pelvis, "Stop. Stop please. What's going on?"

Luna smiled, "Dragon heat. Soul mates."

Loki nodded as Luna lowered her head as Loki gently gave her a kiss on the lips. Boom! A charge went through their bodies as they charged at one another like animals fighting against one another. They rolled back and forth on the bed kissing fiercely as they tried to dominate one another. Pillows and blankets were thrown off the bed as Luna pinned Loki to the bed, vines started growing from the head posts as they tied Loki to the bed. Loki roared as he jerked against them. They acted like animals to one another as Loki's skin started to change.

Luna felt the coldness under her as it cooled down her body as she lowered her head, "I won, now I claim you as my mate."

Loki was started to growl as he roared with pain as his body started to shift, his body was getting leaner as it started to stretch, no he was growing, then he stopped. He was another several inches, it made him seven feet tall as brown horns started to grow forth from his temples as they curled back, similar to his helmet. His hair started growing out down past his waist. He roared as he lunged toward Luna breaking the vines that held him to the bed. He threw her on her back to the bed as it rocked, "No, I claim you for you are the one that completes that which is missing inside of me."

Luna flickered her hand as the clothes on her body disappeared, Loki licked his blue tongue as he looked down his body, then back at Luna, and "You don't think I look like monster to me. You are still the man I fell in love with."

Loki smiled as he leaned down to kiss Luna as he pushed his tongue into the hot cavern that served as her mouth. It was a sweetness that was mixed with the freshness of the rain. He pulled back to see Luna's lips red and puffed as he lowered his head to kiss along her jawline as he nipped at her throat as he traveled down the line of her body as she shook with tension.

She lunged toward him as her eyes started turning into a bright golden yellow as the black in her eye started to sharpen instead of its roundness. He didn't know why, but that make his heart jump in joy. He crawled back to the head of the bed as Luna walked like a feline watching her prey. He felt like he was the prey as he watched as she opened her body to reveal fangs. Two pairs of canines that were enlarged, the sharpness of the fangs made his body rejoice. He licked his teeth, feeling the same thing. He started to growl at her as she lunged. They fought as they bite and scratched at one another. Finally Loki pinned her down on her stomach as he laid across her back.

She pulled back her head to bare her neck as she purred. Loki licked the left junction between her shoulder and neck as he lined himself up. His body was shaking with the need to breed. The need to complete the bond, he whispered, "I love you, ever since we looked into each other's eyes."

Luna purred as he lunged, burying deep into her as she roared as he pieced her neck with his teeth, sipping the blood up before it could leave her body as he licked the wound in apologize as he pulled back, slamming back into her as she purred as she arched her back. Loki felt like his body was not his own as he started responding like animal. He felt like he needed to complete something deep as he kept going inside of her. She snarled as she tried twisting her body, snapping her teeth. Loki pulled out of her, quickly flipping her as he entered her again while pulling her up against him. Luna lunged at him as she bit into his flesh as he roared as he pushed into her. She flung her head back as she screamed.

Energy exploded at a ten mile radius as the room was suddenly filled with bright golden white light as a dragon emerged from Luna, then Loki flung his head as he roared baring his chest to the sky as a blue light started to emerge from his body as it started to form a blue dragon. Suddenly they were sucked back into their owner's bodies as they both roared a thundering roar that shook the building.

The Avengers suited up as they rushed to Luna's suite to slam the lock doors. Steve was the first one to kick the door, and also was the one to receive the hiss as ice was thrown at him. Thor blinked as he grabbed the doors he slammed them shut. He was looked at very strangely at his teammates. Tony was typing away at Jarvis, "Jarvis, get me an energy reading."

Bruce put his glasses on as both Tony's and his jaws dropped at the large energy reading, it was nearly impossible to figure the energy reading. Tony blinked as he compared it to Luna's earlier readings as they listened to the roaring and hissing. Tony laughed, "It's the same energy, but more on a large scale."

Steve walked toward Tony, "How big of a scale?"

Tony turned to him and laughed, "If she could grow, she curled herself into a ball, and be the Earth's twin planet."

Natasha looked at the door as it was slammed against, Thor was pushed from it as he landed on the ground. He got up as he walked to the kitchen, he called out to his friends, and "Their mating will be over at dawn."

Everyone paled as they listen to the mating as everyone scrambled to different places to get away from the noise.

At dawn's light was a change for Luna and Loki as Luna was facing the sun, she blinked as she felt the rays more than see them. She yawned as she turned her head, feeling something was different. She stood up as she started walking to the bathroom, when she passed her mirror she jerked back to see the differences. She looked like she had six years, she didn't look like an eighteen year old, now she looked like she was twenty – four years old. She turned her body as it was lean, and full of muscle. She blinked as she saw different scars, and remember where she had gotten them.

As she looked at her face, the baby fat that people usually have, until they were an adult. She had no baby fat, she could see the high cheekbones as she looked like a supermodel with large perky breasts as she turned her hourglass figure around to see the behind that was perky and firm. She looked down to the muscular legs that had firm calves, before she was a little underweight. She smiled as she saw something new, she saw had an icy blue tattoo that swished on her body, and it looked the markings that looked like green vines that gorgeously wrapped around her body.

A blue rose was planted at where the scar of Loki's bite was, the vines traveled down her to her collarbone as they swirled around both of her breasts as they traveled down her sternum; encircling around her belly button as it went low as then it moved to the left side as it began to encircle her entire left leg as she pointed out her left foot twisting it to see that it wrapped around her ankle, encircling her foot, then went all the way up to her big toe. She turned as she heard Loki groaned as he slowly sat up.

He lifted his head up, glaring at her, "Next time, and please tell me about something like that, so that we may be out of here, because last night your friends tried to interrupt us."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "It was actually my first time, so I didn't know all of that was going too happened."

Loki nodded as he rolled his shoulders, then he hissed as he palmed his left shoulder, Luna blinked as she gasped, "Loki, are you okay?"

Loki snorted as he gave a small chuckle, "I think you bit a little harder than you knew."

Luna rushed to his side, "No, you look burnt."

Loki looked down at his body, she was right, he did look burnt. As he gently stand up, he looked at the mirror to see that where Luna bit. It looked like flames were pouring out of the bit as the top of the flames were pointing to his neck as he looked closer, the rest of the flames were pointing down as it traveled down his body, but his was strange. It traveled from where Luna bit him, then it traveled to the underside of Loki's chin, then travelled the column of his neck, straight down his sternum over his belly, then it circled around his waist, then it trailed down to the right side over his buttock, then it encircled around his right leg all the way down to his ankle, then it trailed over the top of his foot spreading out over the top of his foot, and the last flame stretched to his little toe.

Loki rubbed the tattoo, and shook his head, "My flesh is not burnt, it is just sore, and tender."

Luna smiled as she looked up and down at him, Loki was starting to get nervous in his blue skin as he glared at her, "What?"

Luna smiled, "I like the horns and long skin, it's sexy on you. We just need to add jewelry to your hair, lots of gold, and maybe have you wear a loincloth to show off that sexy figure."

Loki started laughing as he shook his head, "You will never see me in this form unless we are in our chambers."

Luna squealed as she jumped onto Loki, she wrapped her body around him as he took a step back to balance Luna in his arms as Luna squeeze him tightly, "I love you, my Trickster."

Loki smiled as he walked over to the bathroom, "I love you too."

It was the afternoon that they finally appeared as everyone stared at them. Loki was furious as he walked more like stalked down to the kitchen. After he had casted the spell to change back into his Asgard skin, the long hair and tattoo did not disappear as his blue skin did. It was wearing it in a thick braid that was all the way braided down to nearly the ends. Luna was flicking the end of Loki's hair over her nose as she held onto it. She kept up with his furious steps as the more she laughed, the more he got redder with angry. She smiled as Thor notice that Loki was now taller than him. Thor smiled, Loki now did not look like a puny man that everyone thought him to be.

Luna was giggling as Loki grabbed the giggling Luna around the waist as he sprung her around to place her on the counter, he pointed his finger at her, as he spoke, "You quit laughing."

Luna giggled as he walked away to prepare him some tea as Tony looked up to see the two, he stood up spreading his arms out, then clapping his hands, "You guys put on a awesome show. Luna, we got some excellent readings."

Luna sipped the hot cocoa that Loki had quickly fixed for her first, "You did, wait, you didn't see anything."

Tony snorted a laugh as Steve blushed as a cherry, Steve cleared his throat, "I was first on the scene when a blue dragon blew ice at us. Thor had shut the door, and he calmly explained what was going on. We left the Tower for the rest of the night."

Luna was shaking her head, when she blinked, "Wait, blue dragon?"

Tony pulled a tablet, walking over to Luna as he rewind the Tower's hallway security footage with color and sound. She watched as Steve kicked the door, and her eyes widen when she saw a blue dragon turn toward Steve, it inhaled blowing ice toward Steve who had ducked behind his shield. Thor leaped over Steve as the dragon hissed. Thor calmly reached for the doors shutting them. She snorted a laugh as Thor had calmly explained to what was going on.

Luna smiled as she held her hand out, "You mind?"

Tony wrinkled his nose, and shook his head, "Naw, if you need help using it just ask."

Tony leaned on the counter as Luna rewinded the video. She tapped her head, "Can you go at a different angle?"

Tony started pressing the screen, "Which angle do you want?"

Luna was thinking as she looked at the screen, the angle they were looking at was only the hallway, it was at 45 degrees. She smiled, "I need a straight angle, you look right into the room."

"Alright that I can do." Tony got the screen to the angle that Luna wanted as she watched the video, when she spotted something. She rewinded it, then played it. She did it again, as she spotted it at a certain time frame. She zoomed at a dark space, she handed it over to Tony, "Can you brighten that up for me?"

Tony was hitting it again at a fast speed as Luna watched him brighten the screen, then it blurred, she groaned. Tony held up a finger, "Hold on, just let me fix it up."

It started to unblur as the picture started to become clearer as Luna saw a close – up of something with scales. Tony handed the tablet back to Luna as she brought her forefingers to the screen and pulled inward. It zoomed out to reveal a sight unlike anything. A white dragon with blue eyes, and a blue dragon with red eyes. Tony had sipped some coffee as he barely glanced at the screen, he spitted his coffee out in a loud raspberry sound. Luna quickly got the tablet out of the way as she barely rolled her body out of the way.

Tony looked at the screen at the clear picture, the white dragon was laying on its side on the ground as it had turned its head toward the Avengers. The blue dragon had its mouth open, blowing ice sparks at the Avengers. Luna had it go in slow motion as she watched the white dragon pulled the blue dragon back by biting its horns and pulling it back as Thor was shutting the doors. She was shaking as she handed the tablet to Loki who was curious. Luna jumped off the counter as she started running to her room. She slammed them both shut as she locked the door. She grabbed the fur blanket that she had folded up in the closet, pulling it out. She popped it open as she wrapped it around her.

She was shivering as she sat on the window bench, she was staring off to space she ran the video through her mind. She had transformed into a dragon, but that doesn't make her the Earth Dragon. Right? She was biting her lip as she rocked back and forth. She could hear Loki beating on the door, trying to get her to open the door. She was crying, she had forcelly changed Loki into a dragon against his will. She felt like a rapist, she had forced Loki into sex. She was very scared, would he still marry her after all this?

What am I?


	12. Chapter 12

What am I Chapter 12

It was two months before the wedding and three months after her birthday. Jarvis had said that over and over again, no signs of changing. She wasn't malnourish, not dehydrated, and not hungry. They asked to see what was happening in her room, but every day they saw that she was mediating. It seem like she was mediating every day, every hour no matter how much time had passed. It seemed like nothing could break her out of her trance that she had put herself in. They watched the video of her moving away from the window crying as she sat on the bed taking the lotus position as she set her hands on her bent knees. She had touched her middle finger to her thumb, and an energy had been released, it was fast that Tony's sensors almost didn't catch it.

After that she was in the deep meditation that even Loki had tried everything to get her to come out of her room. He had bags under his eyes from the countless nights that he laid against Luna's door. Many countless nights that Thor had picked his brother up and laid him in his bed as Thor slept in a recliner, so that Loki could get some sleep. Many countless days that they have seen Loki with red eyes from crying so much. He didn't understand, he thought she was beautiful in that dragon form. There was so much power that she could take over any world, but she choose to protect her home, and he was proud to have her by his side.

Loki pushed his food around on his plate as Thor could see the results of Luna's deep meditation. He was underweight, he was losing muscle mass, and he hardly had an appetite. He had even quit drinking his tea, because it reminded him too much of the time he spent drinking with Luna by his side. Everyone was quiet, and silent. The silence was killing them, they each were affected like someone had died, but the only thing is Luna wasn't dead.

When Loki wasn't near the tower or in it, Thor would throw his hammer at the door, and lightning at it, but there was some force field that would turn the lightning around in mid – air and attack him. It would send him back a couple feet. Tony tried coming through the windows, when vines started attacking him wrapping themselves around him like a python squeezing him, nearly cracking the suit. When he stopped struggling, the vines would let go.

Steve would throw his shield at the door, but like Thor's attack it would be sent back to him. He would fly further than Thor due to the force that he had put behind in the throwing of his shield. Clint had tried climbing through the vents, when a burst of wind would throw him out of the vents onto the floor. Natasha had tried blowing up the walls, but even after a boom, the smoke would clear the walls were not damage.

Finally Bruce and Hulk had finally been agree to talk to one another, because they agreed on one thing. They were going to rescue their friend. They would beat on the door, but the door would hold firm. They would quit, when Loki started to near the Tower. They didn't want Loki to know that it was affecting too.

Loki had dumped his plate full of food down the trash as he walked over to the couch, picking up a book that he had read over a thousand times, it was true due to Thor had counted how times Loki had read it. It was a book that Luna had given to him as a Christmas present after she had explained it to him. Thor sipped some coffee as he kept watch on his brother, when he felt the Bifrost.

Loki and Thor quickly stood up, but Loki wavered back and forth as Thor rushed to his side to steady him. Odin rushed to Loki's side as they lowered him to the couch, Odin looked at Thor, "Heidnall told me of Loki being ill, but he didn't know it was too this degree."

Thor nodded, "It was after Loki and Luna joining as Luna had said Dragon's heat."

Odin looked at him, "Why didn't you contact me quicker, I could have given you the information."

Loki panted, "What do you mean?"

Odin turned to Loki as he brushed back the pale, oily hair placing his hand on Loki's forehead, "My father's father had seen this happen once before. It nearly drove him crazy with worry as he tried everything to get his friend out of the deep trance she was in."

Loki tried to sit up as his father and Thor helped him up, "This has happened before.

Odin nodded, "It is a survival skill, when a newborn dragon has enter their first heat. They grow faster depending on what the situation is. It only happens to the dragons in the area."

Natasha looked at the table, "No wonder Jogo and Alex wouldn't answer."

Odin looked at Natasha, "Who?"

Natasha cleared her throat, "They are Luna's brothers."

He slowly nodded his head, "They only go into this trance, when the alpha dragon the chosen Earth dragon has the first heat and has transformed their mate into a dragon. In a react to this happening for this reason, my father's father could not understand, send them into shock. They have feared that they had taken their mate against their will. It takes them into a trance that they will break out of within three moons."

Loki was breathing heavy as he jumped off the couch, he rushed to the trashcan. Natasha rushed after him to keep his hair out of the way. Odin deeply sighed, "He has been the most affected, hasn't he?"

Thor nodded, "He has seen the way Luna had lived. It was because they meet that Luna started to change her life around."

Odin stood up as Loki started to dry heave after the little food that was in his stomach was gone. He pulled his head back as he held himself up by holding onto the edges of the trashcan. He barely turned his head to look at Natasha, "Thank you for your help."

Natasha nodded, it was upsetting to see a prideful thank his once enemy for holding his hair. Thor walked up to Natasha's side and helped Loki unclenched his hands from the trashcan. Loki staggered walking to the couch as he lowered himself to the couch, he was sweating and paling as he laid his head against the back of the couch.

Odin watched as Loki could barely move as Thor whispered to Loki in his ear, seeing that even whispering to Loki in a quiet voice was hurting him. Loki shook his head, as Thor sighed as he pulled away from the tiring Loki, walking to his father's side, "I tried to get him to come to Asgard to heal. He will not leave Lady Luna's side."

Odin shakily took a breath, "I fear that he will not survive to the third month."

The Bifrost opened to reveal Lady Sif and the Warrior Three as they walked off the balcony into the front room. Sif had a smile on her face, when she stopped seeing the pale Loki on the couch. The men were talking when they notice Sif's stiffen position. They looked toward the direction the direction she was looking toward, and the three men were stricken with grief at seeing a powerful Asgardian looking weak.

Frandal looked at the group that was watching their reactions, "Lady Luna, does she still live?"

They nodded as the warriors sat at the table, hearing what has happened in the last two months. Hogan nodded, "We have Loki find his way back to himself, or I shall fear we will lose him forever this time."

They all agreed, but do you snap a God of Mischief out of grief. Even Odin was at a lost, as more of the Avengers friends and love ones came to support their heroes. They tried throwing ideas around, no matter how they got. Loki could not hear them, it was like the room was empty, silence and cold. He was so much in his grief that he wasn't using any of his magic to check his surroundings as a silver arrow was pulled back.

The Avengers were looking at Loki, as Clint looked up at the ceiling. A quick flicked of the wrist and an arrow notched, he pulled back and let go as the archer had let their fly. Clint's arrow had intersected the silver arrow as both arrows were in the wall. The group jumped up as Loki had sat up, he nearly had no strength to depend on as Thor rushed to his side. Loki gripped onto his brother's cape as Thor held onto Loki as a group of figures appeared out of thin air.

Odin growled, "Using magic against a God that is unable to defend himself is the most cowardice that a mortal can partake."

A figure snorted as they shook out their shoulders, "We do not have to listen to an old, fool of a God. We are only after the Earth Dragon's mate, which is that man. We are trying to stop the Dragon reawaken again."

Odin growled, "You think this is the way to stop your enemy. You are the dishonorable of all mortals."

The Avengers and Asgardian were ready for an attack as Jane laid Loki on her lap, so that Thor could focus on the battle. Pepper was on her left, Natasha was on her right, while Lady Sif moved behind them to protect their back. Natasha loaded a handgun, she handed the barrel down to Pepper, and "You know how to use one of these?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder, "You had to give one, didn't you?"

Natasha glared at him, "To protect herself."

Tony snorted, "Natasha, Pepper hits her target every time, when we go practice at the shooting range."

Jane stared at Pepper, "Wow."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I was pissed at Tony one day, and took aim."

The guys that were close, grimaced as they looked at Tony, Tony quickly sniffed, "Not a word."

The figure was shaking his head, "You think your mortal guns will be able to harm us. We are the creatures of hell, your worst nightmares."

Thor growled as he pointed his hammer at them, "You will never get near the Midgardians women."

The figure laughed, "You will never be able to kill us. It will be the day that Hell creatures surf on Earth's beach."

Suddenly a voice spoke out of nowhere, "Then you better know how to said Cowabanga!"

Out of nowhere, Jogo was spinning like a tornado with swords that were the same length as his body were cutting through nearly half of the group. He spun around to face the Hell creatures as their bodies exploded into fire and ashes. The figure growled, "Michelangelo. This is not possible. You were dead."

Jogo, Michelangelo, looked at his naked chest as he flex his biceps, he shrugged his shoulders, "What do you know I am in one piece and alive?"

The figure drawn his blade as he pointed his sword at Jogo, "You have no honor, dressing like a peasant."

Jogo looked at his loosen street pant, and his bare feet, he chuckled, "Dude, I just woke up like two minutes ago."

The figure growled, "You have no honor to dress like a warrior to finish this fight."

Jogo smiled, "My turn was already over."

A whistled cut through the air as Alex was kneeling, pushing his katana back into his sheath as the hell creatures were destroyed in a burst of fire that kill all of them expect the last figure, the figure shook with anger, "Kuzuri, it not possible. How can you the master of all swordsmen be alive? They said your death was an honorable death."

Kuzuri, Alex, stood up, he turned his head as his hair trailed across his back and draped on the floor, and he was wearing a black silk yukata that was open, and black hakama showing that he wasn't wearing the inner pants. He was barefoot as he looked at the figure with a demon mask on, "You say I have no honor, when it is you, who, wears the mask. I have the right to fight and died when it is my time. My queen said it was not my time. I have stood by her side, but she was torn from us.

I have been trying to repay her for her kindness all those years ago, when she gave another chance at life. I have old and new memories of my life. My life as the dragon that served her, and the life as the samurai that served the kingdom that I honorable fought to my death. I killed all my queen's enemy army.

I was dying from blood loss, when she came out of nowhere and offered me the chance of a lifetime. I have many past lives that are within me, each have their own story. I am now the new warrior to protect my queen, who I see now. I will protect the Earth Dragon, my new queen till my last breath."

Kuzuri took a stance, his hand on the pommel of his blade, as he watched the figure relaxed his body. Then Kuzuri inhaled as the figure started laughing, "I will make this a memorable battle, after I have slice your head off your shoulders, and I will take the head of the Earth Dragon lover."

Jogo gasped, "Dude, you should have not said that."

The figure laughed, "Or what?"

Both Jogo and Kuzuri dropped to a kneeling position with one fist to the ground as the other fist laid against their chest in pledge, the figure laughed, "I see you know when to give in."

The two men never spoke as they kept their heads bowed, the figure felt something very chilling that sent his spine in fear as he slowly turned only to meet the end of a tail with a bone and flesh made scythe. The figure's head went flying as the body burst into ashes and fire, as the head was slice into two. It also burst into flames as the mask figure transformed into a bull's head. It had happened so quickly, when Luna walked through from the shadows as she walked forward. She had glowing white eyes as her white hair blew behind her. She walked forward like she was walking in powerful gust of wind as her clothes that were different blew in the wind.

She wore a white pelt that barely covered her back as the front was fluffed up and barely covered her breasts. She wore a white leather loincloth that came to her mid – thighs. She wore fur around her dragon feet that were two toed. She was different this time as wings on her back were shifting as she took a step. Horns that were shaped to mirror the crown that she wore with her veil. She walked to Loki as she kneeled down to the sickly Loki, she turned to Kuzuri as he turned his head to listen to her, her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. There was no sounds that they heard.

She stood up, then with a whistle through the air, she was gone. Tony was the one to break the silence, "What the hell was that all about?"

Kuzuri got up, kneeling to Loki's side, he lifted him up as he cradled him. He started walking, questioning, "Where's your pool?"

Tony walked down the stairs as Kuzuri followed Tony to reach the pool that was lapping against the edges. Kuzuri nodded his head, "This will do greatly. How low can the temperature go?"

Tony blinked, "Jarvis?"

"It can be freeze up to 22 degrees, sir." Jarvis replied in his usual British voice.

Kuzuri walked across the top of the water as he looked up at Jarvis, "Please set it to 50 degrees, and then slowly lower it. We need it chilly, not freezing at the moment."

Kuzuri looked down at what Loki was wearing, a pair of jogging pant that looked huge on him, then a t – shirt that looked enormous on him. He felt the water change under his feet as he lowered Loki into the water. Loki floated on the top of the water, but he didn't floated anywhere. He stayed in the middle of the pool as the temperature slowly cooled down to the temperature Kuzuri wanted. Everyone was watching as Bruce questioned Kuzuri, "I don't understand how this will heal Loki. Luna was the only one that could heal Loki, and she disappear back into her room."

Kuzuri nodded, "That is the truth, but there is a strange way that Earth Dragons mate. They are the only ones that have the strange mating. When the female goes into shock, the male becomes worried naturally, but his body starts to weaken due to the changes that it is going through. The female is the element that is hot, while the male is the element that is cool. It is yin and yang with Earth Dragons, they are opposites, but they complete one another."

Bruce nodded as they watched the frozen ice move toward Loki, as it touched him. He jolted in a shock as Thor was about to rush to his brother's side. Jogo stopped him with a hand on his chest, "No, this is natural. He will sink to the bottom to feel more of the coldness, his body will adjust."

Just as Jogo said, Loki sank under the ice, they waited moments, when Loki burst from the ice. Thor gulped as Loki stepped out of the ice, he was wearing jewelry in his hair as it transformed back into shine raven hair as his horns shined with blackness as his fingernails grew three inches long and turned sharp. He growled as he was back into his lean muscular shape. Thor realized that Loki was also taller, then he saw that Loki's feet had transformed into dragon feet like Luna. Black leather encircled around his feet as he stood panting. A black loincloth was the only covering that cover him. He twist his head, making his neck pop as two appendages popped open to reveal blue feathers with bat like wings under the feathers.

Loki looked like a dangerous creature out of myth. Thor slowly walked to Loki's side of the pool, he quietly spoke, "Brother, are you alright?"

Loki blinked his red eyes as he nodded, he tried to take a step, when he dropped to his knees as he gripped his stomach, "I could eat a Midgard bison."

Everyone chuckled as Loki looked around the room, there was so many people here and they were here, he looked at his brother, "What are they doing here?"

Tony snorted, "We were worried about you."

Loki blinked in surprise as he smiled, "Thank you, my friends. I am sorry for all of my wrongs that I have done in the past. I hope that I may one day have your forgiveness."

Hogan was the first to walk to Loki kneeling down to his side, "You may have never wronged me, but I am glad that we are friends that has fought along by our side."

Hogan held his arm out as Loki clasped it, gently making sure he didn't crush the other man's hand as they clasped each other wrist. They smiled at one another as true friends.

Everyone said their piece as they went upstairs where Loki was nearly in competition with Valstagg with eating food. Everyone that wasn't use to Valstagg appetite wondered where he put it. He was a slim man that had the muscle that made him look big everywhere. Loki was looking out the city as the sun started to sink, Lady Sif walked to Loki's side. Loki sighed, "My spell wasn't supposed to hit you."

Sif swiftly turned to him, "What?"

Loki inhaled as he looked at the orange colors, "There was a woman jealous of you, because you were able to get close to Thor. She was going to make sure you would be able to show your face. I was chanting the spell. I had it aimed at the girl who was going to injured you, by making sure the teacher hit you very hard by accident. Unfortunately, Frandal came up behind me, he had startled me making my focus. Part of the spell went to you, changing your golden locks to the horrible brown color, which I was divested to see that your lovely hair that you were proud of showing off, even though you were a female that fought with me. I left you alone to have something proud of. The spell did hit her, I am sure you had seen her."

Sif thought back to that day, when the boys had saw her golden locks magically changed to an ugly brown color. Then she heard screaming as a girl ran past them with the most brightest orange hair, then it changed to a bright green as she started to hold in the laughter as she thought she had it worse hair color, but that girl had it worse with the bright changing colors.

Sif nodded, "I thank you for protecting me."

Loki nodded, "I finally figured out a week later on how to change your hair back, but you were so furious with me. I was unable to get a word to you that I could fix your hair."

Sif nodded, "It is alright, it has grown on me."

They started laughing as Loki was looking at his blue skin, Sif wiped away a tear as she looked at the serious Loki, "Loki, are you alright?"

Loki looked away from his hand to Sif, "The stories that we were told as child, and then finding out that you are one of them. Does that make you a monster?"

'You are not a monster. You are the man I fell in love with.' Loki stopped, as he thinking about what Luna said, he slapped his forehead, "Of course, why did I not see it?"

Sif blinked, "See what?"

Loki smiled, "Something Luna said to me, I was raise as an Asgardian, I was no longer Jotun. I am an Asgardian, and that will always be my home. My mother never saw me as a monster. She saw me as her child. Allfather never saw me as a monster. He saw me as his son."

Loki was smiling and laughing as he shook his head, "I have no idea what was wrong with me, those couple of years. What in the world was wrong with me?"

Sif shrugged her shoulders, "The Allfather went into Odin's sleep before he could give you all the answers. You were mind controlled to lead an army. You had killed your birth father to protect the Allfather. You got vengeance for the allmother's death."

Loki nodded, "Yes, but at the cost of many Midgardians lives that will never be return."

Loki cupped his face with his hand as he set his face into his hand, "I have destroyed lives, and I don't know how to fix it."

Sif smiled, "Loki, you won't be alone in all of this. You have friends who will guide you, and help you along the way."

Loki nodded, "Let's just hope that Luna is out of mediation trance before the wedding."

Jogo dropped an arm around Loki's shoulder, slapping that shoulder as Loki nearly fell with the force of it, "Don't worry, bro. She is trying to stabilize her powers, along with everything that has happened to her. She is trying to make peace with herself. Ain't that right, bro?"

Kuzuri had his yukata tied and hair pulled back into a knot, he was mediating as he opened an eye, "That is correct brother, and please quit calling me bro that is quite annoying."

Laughter filled the Tower as the month went by, the Asgardians had return to Asgard later that day as the month went past, and there was times that the Avengers were called in. Loki was sitting on the couch reading a book as he blinked when it suddenly was dark. He lifted his head to see white wings that had a single claw in the bend. He twisted his body to see a smiling Luna looking down at him, he stood up as Luna pulled a piece of jewelry hair, she smiled, and "I told you it would look sexy.

Loki laughed as he hugged Luna, "I was so worried for you."

Luna snorted, "Yeah, I was given a sign right before I went into my healing trance."

Loki pulled back, "Healing trance, you were healing yourself."

Luna tapped her temple where the horn and skin connected, "Mentally. I was able to forgive myself and others. Now I am at peace with myself, so…do you still want to marry me with all this craziness?"

Loki hugged her as he lifted her head as he kissed her lips. It was a soft and slow kiss that made the world right. Luna laid her head on Loki's chest. Then the question that would drive her crazy.

What am I?


	13. Chapter 13

What am I Chapter 13

After a few days, both Luna and Loki turned back to normal. They were in their room talking with one another, Loki was holding onto Luna, "Loki, for the last time. It was not your fault. It was actually pleasurable."

Luna sat up looking at him, smiling, "That's good. I was actually scared that you would hate me."

Loki shook his head, "You have the most amazing gift. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. Nothing is going to break us."

Luna jumped onto Loki's lap as he held onto her hips, he rubbed her hip to soothe her, when the doors were slammed open. Steve was about to speak, when he saw them in a suggestive place. He backed up and turned away. Loki started laughing, which was bouncing Luna as Tony popped his head around the corner to see that they looked like they were going at it. He turned and walked away, which made Loki laugh harder.

Finally Thor looked to see that Luna was fully dressed and Loki was nearly laughing so hard that tears were down his face. Thor smiled shaking his head, "You are enjoying this. Are you not brother?"

He was smirking as he tried to hold in the laughter, but it came out in laughter. Luna was bouncing as Loki laughed, she looked at Thor, "Is he like this, when he embarrasses people."

Thor shook his head, "it only happens, when he isn't trying. I must speak with my brother, would you excuse us?"

Luna smiled as she left the room to still hear the laughing Loki, as she rolled her eyes while she looked at the blushing Steve and the smirking Tony who was covering his mouth with his hand as he was trying to hold in his laughter. Luna smiled, trying to help the blushing man, "I was sitting on Loki's lap. We both were wearing clothes."

Steve looked up as he was waving his hands, "Where I came from that was not to be seen?"

Luna reached to pat Steve on the shoulder, when two visions came to her, an older woman named Peggy Carter, and a man with long brown hair named Bucky Barnes. Luna jerked away from him as he looked at the startled Luna, "You alright?"

Luna blinked as she was drawn back into the world, she looked at Steve, "I just realize I got to do something. Tell Loki, I'll be back by suppertime."

Tony was yelling after the running Luna, as she yelled, "Jarvis, I need an elevator now."

Tony was chasing after Luna was she thought of a trench coat, one was flying through the air as she lifted her arms. It slipped onto her like someone had helped her put it on. She rushed into the elevator as Jarvis shut the doors on Tony, she winced, and "Tony is going to hate me, isn't he?"

"No, Miss Luna. He is only going to worry about you." Jarvis replied, when he started to chuckle, "But that was an expression that I have never seen on his face."

Luna snorted as the elevator opened as she walked out of the doors, her mind was telling her where she needed to go, and where she could find someone. She started walking, her heels clicking against the sidewalk, when she felt like she needed to hurry. Luna's body jerked as she was suddenly in front of the museum, the picture of Steve in front of it. It was a memorial for all that had fought alongside with him. Luna walked in, looking left to right as she saw a man with a cap on covering the long brown hair standing in front of the Bucky Barnes memorial glass piece. She slowly walked to his side, "You look better with the long hair."

The man shifted his eyes to her, "What do you know?"

Luna smiled, "Steve is your best friend, and that you followed the man, not the hero."

Bucky slightly tilted his head, "He will never forgive me."

Luna sighed, "No, he will forgive you, but the question can he forgive himself for failing you twice."

Bucky turned his head fully to look at her, "How do you know Steve?"

Luna smiled, "Long story short, I live in the same building as him, but I am getting married soon."

Bucky nodded as he looked at her, "How will I find him?"

She smiled, "Go to the Avenger's Tower, and then tell Jarvis that Luna sent you and that you need to find Mr. Steve Rogers. Steve will be there."

He tipped his hat to her as he turned to leave, "Thank you, and ma'am."

Luna smiled as she felt another pull as she felt like her body was pulled into another direction as she was in a nursing home. She walked through the halls as she looked around to see an older woman that was laying in a bed reading a book. She looked up as she glance at Luna. Luna bowed her head, "Are you Peggy Carter?"

She inhaled as she looked at Luna, "I am, who you are?"

Luna walked further into the room as she shut the door, Peggy glared at her, as Luna sat beside her with the chair that was right beside Peggy's bed, and "You never fell out of love with him, did you?"

Peggy stiffen as she laid against the pillows, "No. I never did."

Luna held out her hand, "I can help you get that first dance that Steve promised you."

Peggy shook her head, "I am, but an old woman now."

Luna smiled, "I can help you, so that you can age with Steve, the same thing is happening with Bucky."

Peggy's lip began to quiver, "You found Bucky."

Luna smiled, she had to hurry before Peggy lost her train of thought and they had to start all over again, "Please I can help you be with Steve like you were meant to be."

Peggy slowly reached toward her hand as she stilled, "You promise."

Luna smiled, "I will take you directly to him."

Peggy smiled as she touched Luna's hand, suddenly white light spread from their holding hands to Peggy as she gasped.

Luna was in front of the Avenger's Tower as she walked to the door, where Jarvis saw Luna, "Welcome back, Miss Luna."

Luna looked back toward her friend who was hiding in a cloak, "Come on, I will show you around."

As she helped the cloak figure, she was riding up the elevator as she saw the doors open to see that Bucky and Steve were talking. Loki spotted her, rushing to her side, "Oh by the gods, I was worried about you. You know I hate it when you do that."

Luna smiled as Loki kept his grip on her as he hugged her. Luna pulled back as she smiled, "I just had to do something."

Steve saw Luna, and jogged over to their side, "Bucky told me you had found me. Thank you so much."

Luna smiled as she wrapped her arm around Loki's side, "I believe you promise someone when you got back."

Steve was confused as the cloak figure pulled back her hood to reveal a curly brown hair woman with red lipstick on her lips. She wore a business suit that fitted her perfectly. She smiled, as tears gathered in her eyes, "I believe you owe me that dance when you came back."

Steve was gapping as he rushed to her as he swung her around, they were hugging one another as Steve kissed her. They were still kissing as Tony walked in, "Slow down, man. Take the women out, then have sex with her, not in my kitchen."

Steve pulled back as his ears turned red as he pulled back from the mysterious woman that no one knew who she was, expect for Bucky who was blinking and rubbing his eyes, "Peggy Carter."

She smiled as Bucky came up to give her a hug, she pulled looking at him, then slapping him in the face. Steve snorted a laughter as Bucky rubbed his cheek, "Good to see you haven't changed, even when you are an old bat."

Luna walked away with Loki as the rest of the Avengers were watching the scene, Clint pointed to Peggy, "I thought she was really old."

Loki glanced at Luna, who was looking away all innocently, she looked back at Loki, "What?"

Loki shook his head, "You did something, didn't you?"

Luna hummed as she smiled, "Maybe. I thought Steve needed his group."

Loki looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "You'll see in the future."

Loki blinked, "You have seen the future."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, as Tony was looking at Peggy, "Okay, I have to know what you did."

"It is an incantation that Earth Dragons are given, when they feel that connections that are broken need to be repaired." Tony jumped out of his seat as he laid his heart as Kuzuri spoke behind him. Tony pointed at him, "You have got to stop doing that."

Today Kuzuri was dressed in a business suit with his hair in a braid that traveled alongside his back. He smirked, "I did not mean to scare you, but I wanted to be able to explain, since I know Luna has now have all her memories, but only a certain few that she is able to recognize."

Luna rolled her eyes as she looked at Steve wrapped his arm around Peggy's shoulder, they were perfect for one another. She looked at Bruce, he shook his head as he wiped his eyes with his shirt. She looked up at Mr. Green, "Do you both have someone special?"

Mr. Green nodded his head, "Yes. Father chase us. Said that we monster. Never near daughter. Father in army."

Luna nodded as she was able to piece together what Mr. Green was saying. The one that Bruce was in love with was an army daughter whose father chased after Bruce and Hulk. Luna had to find happiest for Bruce, he deserved it after all these years that he had been on the run.

Loki hugged Luna as she blinked out of the focus of seeing Mr. Green as she turned to look at Loki, "I'm okay, Loki"

They went to their room as Loki looked at Luna, "I know it is only six weeks till the wedding, but we are having a crazy time, when this transformation of you turning into the Earth Dragon."

Luna sighed as she walked to the room, she went to her bed as she wrapped herself into the fur that Loki gave her. Loki shook his head at the fool, he just made a fool of himself. He laid in the bed beside her as he held onto her. It was going to be a long weeks to come.

Pepper was walking around making everything good as she was wearing a long light blue that was short in front, but long in the back as Tony was always caught ogling her legs. She wore white two inch heels as she was happy then she rushed to the dressing room at the church. She knocked as Jane poked her head out, "Everything ready."

Pepper smiled, "All we need is the bride."

Pepper stepped in to see Luna was sitting still as Peggy was lightly put on some eye shadow, which was making her eyes pop. As she finished the lipstick, Luna turned to look at herself in the mirror, she smiled, and "I think Loki is going to go crazy."

Everyone was laughing as there was a knock on the door, Luna turned to see her brother, Kuzuri, walking in with his armor, he took off the helmet as he smiled, "You look beautiful as the beauty of nature cannot compare too."

Luna shook her head as the girls sighed in happily, Sif rolled her eyes, and Natasha shook her head, Luna stood up as she hugged her brother, "You ready to lose me again."

Kuzuri shook his head, "No, for this time I will be able to protect you as a brother should, and to protect the future generations that are coming."

Luna glared at him, "Keep your mouth shut."

The girls looked at one another, "What's going on?"

Luna smiled, "I have a surprise for Loki, but I am telling him on our honeymoon."

Pepper lifted an eyebrow, "What are you planning?"

Jane giggled, "You must have a big surprise."

Luna nodded, "You better believe it."

Everyone was ready as the music started playing, Kuzuri stood beside Luna as the doors were shut. Kuzuri place his helmet on his head, "You know that we will always be proud of you."

Luna looked at her brother as someone handled her flowers, she smiled as Kuzuri pulled her veil down, then he held his arm out, Luna place her hand on his arm as the here comes the bride music was playing. The doors were pulled open as Luna shutting her eyes, she inhaled as breath, then she open her eyes and her breath was taken away, when she saw her future husband wearing his armor that fit him perfectly.

Slow steps were taken as she kept her eyes on Loki who was trying not to shed a tear. Thor looked, double taking, he nudged his brother as Luna watches as Loki glares at his brother as he went back to looking at Luna as they were at the altar. Odin smiled, "Who gives this bride away?"

"My brother and I proudly give her away to this honorable man." Kuzuri gave her a kiss on the cheek, as Luna handed her flowers to Jane. Kuzuri place her hand into Loki's as he proudly took his place alongside his brother who was out of the way, so everyone could still see the bride and groom. Odin held out his arms, "You may be seated."

Loki and Luna turn to Odin, as Luna said, "Don't try to embarrass anyone, Loki."

Everyone who could hear Luna was laughing as the audience were puzzled, and Odin smiled, shaking his head, "This is going to be a usual adventure for you two, I can see it now."

Loki smiled as Luna was laughing as they moved to the new part. Odin smiled, "We are here to join this man and this woman in holy maternity as the Midgardians would say. When Asgardians marry, it said that two souls will join in a great miracle that shows to everyone that they are meant to be."

Loki rolled his eyes as Luna barely tapped his ankle, so no one could see as Loki winced, expect for Odin, who continued with his speech. Luna was getting excited as Odin looked at the crowd, "Does anyone has any objections to these two people who are destined to be with one another?"

Odin nodded as no one said anything as he proudly proclaimed, "I know proclaim them to be wedded, Loki you may now kiss your bride."

Loki gently pulled up the veil, tossing over her horns as the veil disappeared with a showering silver dust. He cupped her cheeks as he slowly kissed her as the crowd disappeared from their minds as they focus on one another. Luna laid her hands on his chest as it felt like the room was spinning. Loki held onto her as he moved his hands to her waist as he started to deeply the kiss. Luna pulled back nipping at his lip, she looked into his emerald green eyes that were filled greatly amount of power. Loki looked down at his love's blue eyes that were swirling with vastly amount of power.

They were holding onto one another, they turned to see the Northern lights shine around them in the church. They laughed as everyone stared in amazement as the Northern lights turned into different shapes, colors, and animals as the color dashed through the crowd. Tony was laughing and smiling like a child in a toy store. Thor stared in wonder as the shapes of horses galloped past him, he was chuckling. Bruce was watching the colors as dolphins were swimming past him. Steve was watching at the lions that were roaring as they ran through a scene of Africa. Everyone was enjoying themselves as Luna smiled as Loki looked down at her, "Did you do this?"

Kuzuri was smiling as he walked close to Luna, "It is a symbol of our ancestors wishing you luck in this life."

Luna inhaled as she wiped a tear away, she turned to Odin, giving him a hug as it surprised Odin who returned the hug, "Thank you for being here."

Odin yelled out, as Luna returned to Loki's side, "I give you Loki and Luna Odinson."

The crowd cheered as Loki hugged Luna one more time, when he jerked against Luna. Luna felt Loki leaned against her as she saw a silver arrow in his back. They dropped to the ground as agents started running after the shooter as medical crew came to Loki's side as they cut away the fabric getting to the arrow. Loki was starting to cough up blood as Odin pulled Luna away as she was screaming. She was crying as Odin handed her to Thor, Thor kneeled down as Jane came to his side as Luna was screaming, tears were falling as they loaded Loki onto a stretcher. Bruce was by Loki's side as they rushed him to the hospital. Odin had summon healers to help with Loki.

Luna was crying as she wailed, everyone could hear the heartbreak with Luna's cries. As she laid in her room with the women surrounding her as Loki was fighting to live. Jane combed Luna's hair back as she had taken off the veil, but it remained in the wedding veil form. Sif looked at it, "I have never heard of the crown doing this."

"I have. Once in my life." Sif turned to see Odin whispering firmly as he walked into the room as Luna had finally cried herself to sleep, "The crown must be removed from the groom in order to change its form back into its original form."

Jane was rubbing Luna's back as she still cried in her sleep, Odin looked at her, and "She still weeps, even as she sleeps. Let her rest, she still to have fully rest without us being here."

After the doors were closed, a softly dressed figure walked forward, "Loki will be well, he has survive many trails in life, and he will survive this one, for you are with him. Go visit him with your crown and be the queen that stands beside her king."

Luna's eyes popped open revealing a glowing white as the crown floated over to her as she stood up. The crown place itself on her head as she began walking to the doors. The doors began opening themselves as she began her journey down the stairs, Thor turned to see his sister, when he felt tired. A mug of ale was in his hand as he dropped to the ground, several other people were alerted by the falling Thor, when they too fell under the power of sleep. As Jarvis watched, when Luna was at the front door, "Mrs. Odinson, is everything alright?"

Luna turned looking at the ceiling, she smiled, "Do not worry about anything, Jarvis. All will be well."

She went out the door as the buildings went dark, and the city went into a deep sleep. Anyone who was in distance or saw Luna watching were put into a dreaming sleep. As she walked all the way to hospital where doctors and nurses were about to stop them, when they fell into the dream sleep. Bruce was checking on Loki vitals, when he turned to see Luna looking at Loki. Bruce bowed his head as he walked out of the room, Luna tilted her head, "You are leaving, Dr. Banner."

Bruce smiled, "I am leaving you guys alone. Is everything alright at the Tower?"

Luna smiled, "The city is sleeping a dream sleep. Have a peaceful walk."

Bruce smiled as he left the hospital, walking back to the Tower. He got everyone into a comfortable sleeping position. As he went to bed himself.

Luna looked down at the coma – like Loki, she touched Loki's forehead as she return to normal as she held his hand. She felt around the city, they would return by tomorrow morning. She smiled as she kissed Loki's forehead as she slid onto the bed. She leaned over, nipping at his earlobe, Loki groaned as he moved his head, he was blinking his eyes open to see a smiling Luna.

Loki cupped her cheek, "Oh my love, you are alright."

Luna was smiling as she rubbed her cheek against his, "Loki, before anything else happens. You are in for a big surprise."

Loki smirked, "What kind of surprise?"

Luna softly kissed him as she grinned, "You will see in four more months."

Loki frowned, "four more months?"

He was thinking in his head, what surprise could take that long to make, then he lifted his eyebrow, "How does this surprise take to make?"

She giggled as she whispered, "Okay, here the riddle. It takes two to make one. Nine is the magic number."

He was thinking, then he gasped looking at Luna, he looked up and down at her, "Are you saying you're pregnant?"

Luna giggled as she smiled, as Loki was gapping as he rubbed her stomach, "I thought Midgardian women get better further along their pregnancy."

Luna winced, "Remember those two months that I was mediating."

Loki cringed, "That was too long."

Luna sighed, "When I was in that state of mind, my body was slowing the progress of the baby's growth, but it is a healthy baby. The baby will just be small, but more at the same age."

Loki rubbed her stomach, "What is the size of our child?"

Luna was figuring in her head as she smiled, "Our baby is the size of what a regular baby looks at three months, right now there isn't a baby bump, well yet."

Loki was looking at Luna as she still had the crown off, he lifted his hands as he took the crown off, it returned back into the simple gold crown as Loki laid it on the table that was next to his bed, where it shivered out of sight in a gold dust. Loki raised an eyebrow, "That was different."

Luna shook her head, "We really did to talk, the healers had trouble due to you wanting to change into your Jotun form, then shift into your Asgard form. We need to contact with your birth people."

Loki was shaking his head, "No, I killed their king. I will be murdered on sight."

He pointed his finger at her, "You are not going there, either."

Luna sighed, "You spoil all the fun. You know that right."

Loki laid his head against the pillows as he looked up at the ceiling, "I am surprise no healers or doctors have walked in."

Luna cringed, which Loki saw he glared at her, "What did you do?"

Luna shrugged, "Magically Earth Dragon powers?"

Loki groaned as he slammed his head back into the pillows, "We really need to list these powers that you have come into, and try to research as much as possible."

Luna smirked, "I can guess that I have ever power that is possible on Earth."

Loki rolled his eyes into his head as he once again slammed his head into his pillow, as he sighed, "Woman, I swear by the gods you are going to be the death of me."

Luna smiled as she combed back his long black raven hair that she has come to adore, "But you love me no matter what."

Loki chuckled as he rubbed his chest, Luna laid her hand over his, "Why are they after you, when they should be after me?"

Loki looked at her silently, "They feel that my death will send you into a monstrous rage that will destroy Midgard, and they will have to chance to destroy you like they want for generations as their mission."

Luna lifted an eyebrow at her, "How in the world do you know all that?"

Loki looked toward the silver arrow that was on the table, "They had somehow put a message inside the arrow, and shot it into me. They shot me as a warning. They will not at nothing to destroy me, so they can destroy you."

Luna shook her head, "If they destroy me, then they will destroy the world."

Loki looked at Luna, "They want to destroy Midgard. Oh by the Gods. We have to tell the others."

They felt the sun rose as Luna blinked away the bright sunlight. She had to get help in order to protect her love. He needed help, no he needed help from his birth family. Loki and Luna rushed out of the hospital with Luna hanging onto the crown as Loki transport them quickly to the tower. Luna waited as everyone awake. Thor was happy to see Loki was awake, Luna knew what she had to do. She quickly rushed out of sight as she ran to the balcony, "Heimdall, please I request that the Bifrost be open so that I may have an audience with Odin."

Bright light surrounded her as she flew up in the air as she was looking around in a bright color seeing the world, then the universe. She was suddenly in front of a dark skin man that had gold armor. He pulled out his sword as he tapped it against the ground, he bowed his head, "Welcome to Asgard, Princess Luna."

Luna shook her head, "Just call me, Luna. What is your name?"

He chuckled, "You call me."

Luna pointed at him, "You are Heimdall. Wow, you have a tough job."

He chuckled, "I gladly watch for danger in order to protect my home, and my king."

Luna looked around, "Doesn't it get lonely?"

Heimdall shook his head, "I am always here. I watch others, I watch as you cared for Loki, how you protect yourself."

Luna blushed as she went up to Heimdall, who was surprised when she gave him a hug, she pulled back smiling, "Thank you for watching over us."

Heimdall was surprise as he watched Luna started running toward Asgard, he shook his head, "Loki, you have found a woman that will make you have a greater future that you will ever know."

Luna was running as she nearly leaped in great height, she slowed down as she reached for the palace, when a group of guards lunged toward her with spears. She leaped up over their heads as she started jumping up and down as she climbed the palace. She was meet with another palace guard as she flipped him over her shoulder. She lifted her dress as she ran, they were able to keep up. As she felt a force that propel her to run faster as her body started to shift.

Luna's legs began to lengthen as her body started to lengthen soon. She had her head lengthen as she felt something grow out of her forehead as she snorted, her eyes was able to turn in a three hundred sixty degree angle, expect for two blind spots, then she realized that she had transformed into a unicorn. As her cloven hooves grabbed purchase, she leaped away from the palace and rushed into the barn. She hid in a stable, when the guards stopped, not going any further into the barn as she snorted.

She heard a loud neigh, "Who dares enter my domain?"

She backed up as she watched a stallion dropped his many feet down to the ground, she snorted, "Good lord, how many legs do you have?"

The stallion snorted, "Why would a miserable creature like a unicorn come into my domain?"

Luna shook her head, "Now if only Loki was here to see this."

The stallion stilled, he excitedly neighed, "You know of Loki? How do you know of him?"

Luna snorted, "We were married yesterday, when he got attacked."

The stallion's ears popped forward, "Mother was attack."

Luna blinked, "Loki is your mother. Then that means you are Sleipnir. So the legend of Loki being a mare is true. Oh my goodness, Loki was going to bring me to you to meet you."

Sleipnir nodded his head as he pawed the ground, "Forgive my behavior earlier, I thought someone was coming here to bother me."

Luna shook her head, "No, I ran in here to hid. I need to talk with Odin, but I kind of ran into some guards."

Sleipnir snorted, "The guards know not to come in here, unless it is Odin. He only comes in here, and here he comes."

Luna turned to see Odin looking at her with confusion as Luna trotted over to him, she lowered her head as she looked into his remaining eyes. Odin's eye widen with realization, "Luna, how is this possible?"

Luna backed up as she shook her mane, as Odin laughed, as Sleipnir snorted in laughter, "You even surprised my grandfather. No one is ever able to surprise him."

Luna pawed the ground as she turned her head to look at him, "Well, apparently I did. Now what do you have to said."

Sleipnir snorted, "Does mother know you are here?"

Luna whined, "No, I kind of came here without him knowing."

Sleipnir neighed, laughing his head off, "No wonder the palace guards chased after you, they thought you were an intruder. They have no sense in power. I can feel the power that lays under your skin."

Luna snorted as she blinked, she needed answers, but how can she get them, when she was an unicorn and how was she able to shapeshift like Loki was able to?

What am I?


	14. Chapter 14

What am I? Chapter 14

Luna was sleeping in the barn with Sleipnar as he guarded her. Odin was looking up in the library for any spells that would change Luna back to normal. The morning rays were shining down on Luna as she opened her eyes. She looked down at her forearms to see that she was human again. She smiled as she was looking at Sleipnar was who blinking at her, she smiled as she spoke softly, "Good morning, Sleipnar."

Sleipnar's ears popped forward as he nickered at Luna, "I still understand you. Can you understand me?"

Luna smiled as she petted his nose as he nickered rubbing his head against her hers as she sat up. She blinked, her clothes wasn't dirty. She was smiling, "Thank the gods, my dress wasn't ruined."

Sleipnar's ear popped up again as he held his head, Luna saw Odin walking in, she stepped out of Sleipnar's stall. She grinned as Odin gave her a hug, Odin petted Sleipnar on the neck, "Thank you for protecting her, Sleipnar."

Sleipnar was nodding his head as he nickered as Odin, "Just make sure you bring me some carrots, when you visit next time."

Luna laughed as they left the barn, Sif was waiting for them as they left the barn. Sif was taking Luna to a room where she could change. Sif sighed, "Why didn't you call for one of us, we would have been able to past your message."

Luna sighed as she snapped her fingers, she felt her wedding dress being put in a chest at the tower as a battle armor that looked identical to Sif's, but hers was white. Luna's hair was pulled back in a ponytail that was braided as it was woven and hung down to her shoulders as she jogged to the throne room. Sif was running as she tried to catch up with Luna, who was running pretty fast that even she wasn't able to catch up with her. Luna was finally able to reach for the doors when Sif stop her, before she got any further.

"You know you can't just run into there." Sif grabbed ahold of Luna's arm. Luna glared at her, "Watch me."

Luna pushed the doors opened as she saw Odin sit on his throne, he turned to look at Luna, he smiled, and "You look like a true Asgardian."

Luna snorted as she looked at Odin, "I need to go to Loki's birth family."

Odin was in shock as he looked at this mortal, he sighed, "You will not be able to survive their winter planet."

Luna was about to scream, why was everyone telling her what to do. She finally had her freedom, and everyone was trying to keep her safe. She growled as she left, Odin yelled after her as she ran back to Heimdall, he looked back as she was dressed warmly, "Don't ask, just send me to where Loki was born."

Heimdall turned the sphere as she walked forth drawing her hood up, she was shivering as she inhaled a cold breath that was burning her lungs. She bit her lip as she saw the frozen lands, as she started to walk forward in the land. When she heard large steps, a huge blue man looked down upon her, "What does an Asgardian want in here in the realm of the Frost Giants?"

Luna saw that they were nearly nine feet tall, she thought Loki was tall, but these guys were taller. She let out a breath as she pulled back her hood, "May I speak with one of your royals?"

The giants looked at one another as one of them reached for her, when a burst of small energy surrounded her that looked like a dragon circling her as it went back inside of her. The giants pulled back as a voice rang out, "Let her come forth, we will hear her."

She followed them as she went forth, she was deeply within the castle, or what looked remained of a castle. She looked at three giants that was at a throne. One was a slim figure that was shorter than the others, maybe a foot. This figure could be a woman, but it was a male. The male bowed his head slightly, "Welcome to our home, Midgard Dragon. I am Queen Farbauti."

Luna blinked, "You are the queen, but you look male."

He nodded, "There are many of our males that have the ability to shift into a female. My recent husband, the fool was the only male that did not shift, so that he did not look weak to his enemies."

Luna shook her head, "Yet some males will never know what life feels like growing inside of them, to feel that first kick."

Farbauti tilted his head, "You have life within you, yet you come here alone. Why?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I wish to know how to heal a Frost Giant."

A male on Farbauti's left growled, taking a step forward, "Why should we tell you?"

Farbauti held his hand out, "Hellbindi! Let her speak, she has come this far. We may as well listen."

Hellbindi stepped back as Luna cleared her throat, "I recently got married to a Frost Giant. Someone is targeting him, and I wish to heal him, so that I won't lose him."

The Frost Giant on Farbauti's right looked at her, "What is this Frost Giants name?"

Luna bit her lip, "Loki."

Farbauti stood up, as he walked off his throne toward Luna as he leaned down, "You are the wife that the images are showing."

Luna tilted her head in confusion, "I don't understand."

Farbauti smiled, "Your husband had set us free from my late husband's reign, and we were not able to live as freely. We do not wish to fight. We would like peace, so that we may enjoy the trading that other realms enjoy."

Luna blinked as she looked around, "I am sorry, but you must speak with Odin on that one. I am here to make sure that Loki survives if there is another attack on him. We nearly lost him, due to his shifting. He wanted to change from his Jotun back to his Asgard form. I fear for his life, the next time we may not this lucky.

Farbauti smiled, "You do not know who Loki is."

Luna rolled her eyes, "I really don't care, but I want to be able to protect him."

The Giant on Farbauti's right smiled, "I am Byleistr. I am Loki's younger brother."

Luna blinked as she was drawing a blank. She waving her hands in the air, "Wait. Wait. Wait. You are Loki's younger brother. Why didn't Loki tell me this?"

Farbauti smiled, "It is possibly due to him killing my late husband, which I have to say. I am really proud of him freeing us, but I worry for his mental mind."

Luna sighed, '_Luna, where are you!' _Luna cringed, Byleistr saw it, "Is everything alright?"

Luna grinned, "I think my husband just realize that I left Midgard. He hates that when I can suddenly disappear and reappear out of nowhere."

Farbauti grinned, "You are welcome here at any time, along with Loki and your new brother Thor."

Luna nodded as she walked outside, "Heimdall, I think it's time for me to leave."

The bright light lifted her as she was back in front of Heimdall, and suddenly wrapped in strong arms. She realize this scent, she pulled back to smile, "Hi, Loki."

"HI LOKI! Is that all you can say, you went against my orders?" Loki was red in the face, Odin raised an eyebrow. Luna sighed, "I need to know how to heal you when you become Jotun."

Loki screamed as he pointed to the portal, "I don't need those Frost Giants help."

Luna screamed back, "They were happy that you killed your father."

Loki stilled as he blinked, "What?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "I meet your mother, and brothers. They were happy that you set them from your father's reign, which you did not tell me about. You have told me everything else, but not that. Why are you still hiding yourself from me? You know mostly everything about me."

Loki shook his head, "You still shouldn't gone there, especially in your condition."

Luna reared back, then growled, "I am pregnant, not hurt."

Loki winced as Thor walked to them, "Brother, you did not tell us that you were becoming a father."

Heimdall and Odin looked at one another, they had not seen that Loki was going to be a father. Luna walked away as the cape fluttered behind her as she walked back to Asgard, Loki jogged after her as he yelled to his brother, and "I'll tell you later."

Odin and Thor rushed to their horses as Loki was on his following, Luna was furiously walking, as the others tried to keep up. Luna was growling as she felt the shift come on, she changed into the white horse this time instead of an unicorn as she vastly galloped to the Sleipnar's stall. Loki was in shock, along with Thor as Odin smirk. He already knew about Luna's shapeshifting, but it was amazing see it in person.

Loki was in shock as Luna was finally reaching the stalls as Sleipnar leaned his head over the stall, "Hey, you're back from the winter wonderland."

Luna snorted, "Yeah, and running away from your mother. I kind of piss him off."

Sleipnar shook his head, "Not good."

Luna could hear the hoof beats as she started shrinking smaller, Sleipnar snorted, "You just turned yourself into a cat."

Luna stretched as he picked her up, she meowed, "It's best to let your mother cool off, before I got talking with him. He was pretty upset, I wanted to help him when he was in Jotun. I want to be able to protect him."

Sleipnar nodded as he snorted, hearing the other horses, "Mother has done that for the rest of us. He has protected us."

Luna looked at him, "What do you mean us? How many children does he have?"

Sleipnar flicked his ears, as he shook his head, "If I remember correctly, there are six of us."

Luna nearly fell off of Sleipnar's back, "Oh my word. I…no wonder Loki was very protective. This is his seventh child."

Sleipnar shook his head in nodding, "We have been taken away from us, due to the lies that everyone has said. My mother was punished, in order for me not to be taken away from him. He gave me to Odin without telling Odin who the parents were, expect my father. My mother was broken hearted, he knew that I would have an easy life, but he always worried for me, when I went into wars, or different realms. He loves me, just like he loves all of us. He just wishes that he could free us and for us to have a mortal form, so that the fortune – telling could not come true."

Luna smiled in her cat form, "I wonder if being an Earth Dragon I could grant that wish. Do you know where all the children are?"

Sleipnar neighed, "One of them is on Midgard. The other one is here in Asgard. The third one is –"

"Sleipnar! You will not tell Luna anymore." Luna turned to see a gray mare galloping toward them as Sleipnar nickered as he rubbed his head against Loki's head as soon as Luna saw the green eyes, she knew it was Loki. She hissed, "Loki, that's not fair. You know I want to help you. Why won't you let me help you?"

Loki neighed, "It's not the helping. They would tear you to shreds."

Luna lifted her head to the ceiling, "Your son was able to understand me perfectly, when I transform back into a human, and I understood him."

Loki stiffen, "So you know that he is my son. I never told you, wait a minute, they wrote down the story about me. Oh by the gods. Are you humans this bored?"

Luna purred, "You married one."

Loki snorted, "I married you, because I love you."

Luna purred as started shifting back into a human, she blinked as she patted Sleipnar on the neck, "Now we are going to have a long conversation."

Loki transformed into his human self as he rolled his eyes, "I have no idea why we must?"

Luna glared at him, "We either have a conversation or I will tie you to a bed, and make you regret it. I will find ways to make you tell me or I will use you in sex."

Loki gulped as Luna was helped down to the ground, Luna walked back to the palace as Sleipnar was nickering, Loki glared at him, and "Don't you start with me, young man. I have enough to deal with her. She is all that I can handle. All I hope is that none of our child are like her."

Sleipnar was nickering as Loki shook his head as he scoffs as he left. Luna was walking up the steps angrily as Loki was jogging behind her. Sif and the Warrior three were looking at Luna as she marched past them and Loki running after apologizing. Hugan was blinking, "I think that woman has changed Loki."

Frandal was laughing, "Change him, she has changed him for the greater good of Asgard."

Volstagg was snickering, "I have to agree, and maybe there is hope for you my friend that will change your ways."

Sif snorted as the two were playful arguing as Thor found them, "Have you seen my brother?"

Sif snorted a laugh, "Yes, we have. He was apologetic to Luna."

Thor rolled his eyes to the sky, "He must have angry her, and he knows that he shouldn't give her any stress."

Frandal hear that, "Oh. Is there a big problem between the lovers?"

Thor laughed, "Loki is going to be a father."

They looked at one another, "AGAIN!"

Thor blinks, "I believe Man of Iron calls that surround sound. Yes, but with Luna as the mother."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, Frandal put a hand to his chest, "Please my friend, when you have news like that, please say that first."

Thor laughed, as he clapped his hands, "She also meet the royal queen and princes of the Frost Giants."

With that Thor left a shock group as he rushed to find his brother and sister before Sif could regain her senses. Thor found Loki with a bleeding lip as he winced, "Is everything alright brother?"

Loki looked up at his brother, "I may have pissed Luna off."

Thor blinked, "You made Luna angry."

Luna was furious as she sat with Heimdall as she wrapped her arms around her legs as she had them pulled to her chest. Heimdall smiled, "Loki is not that bad. He cares for you, and just wants to protect you."

Luna snorted as she stood up, then popped her cape as she laid down on the ground, "He has a weird way of showing it."

She curled up in a ball as Heimdall watched as she fell asleep. He walked over as he scooted her closer to him near the pedestal, so that no one would tramp over her. As he stood watch, Loki walked to the Bifrost gate, he sighed as he saw Luna sleeping next to Heimdall, "Thank you for watching over her."

Heimdall watched out of corner of his eye as Loki lifted Luna up with ease, "She must be a great woman to have the silver tongue thank a guard like me."

Loki rolled his eyes, "No, I believe I have done what Thor has done."

Heimdall chuckled, "And what is that, my prince."

Loki looked down at the sleeping Luna, "Fallen in love."

Heimdall smiled, "Yes, she has done great good for you, and I can see the way your eyes shine with happiness. The allmother would be happy to see that you have a smile on your face."

Loki looked at him, "With your eyes have you seen mother?"

Heimdall sighed, "She only lets me see that she is alive, but not where she is. She is hiding for a purpose to which even I can see nor the allfather."

Loki sighed, "Mother has meet Luna and talked with her."

Heimdall nodded, "At those times, she has let me see her. She wanted me to look after her, but all to my knowledge that child is young, but her mother…" Loki listens to Heimdall chuckle, he blinks at the sound, "That woman was as the humans said a firecracker."

Loki looked at Heimdall, "You were in a relationship with Luna's mother."

Heimdall smiled, "They never grow older in beauty, there beauty becomes enhanced but the Midgardian war had taken a toll on her body that she wouldn't be able to survive the change, so I agree to help her."

Loki looked up at him, "I don't understand."

Heimdall looked at Luna, "She has a right to be in Asgard, after she is half – Asgardian after all."

Loki was speechless, "Your Luna's father, why did you not said anything or do anything. She was your child. You could have protected her."

Heimdall smiled, "I made a promise to her to only watch over Luna, but never to interfere with her destiny. She had to find her way in the world. Besides it was her brothers who had the responsibility of taking care of her, but now it falls onto you."

Loki looked down at Luna, "Now I know why I cannot get away with anything."

Heimdall chuckled, "And why is that?"

Loki smiled, "Because she has your gift of sight, for she see things that no other person can see. She is unique and I am glad that I have found her. Would you mind taking us back to Midgard?"

Heimdall smiled, "It would be my pleasure. Take care of her, Loki. I would like to see my smiling grandchild in one piece, and be able to hold them."

Loki laughed, "I will, but you will have to explain to her as you know her."

Heimdall nodded as he opened the Bifrost taking Loki and Luna back to Midgard.

Luna glared at the cringed Loki as she threw another pillow at him, she was dressed in a prenatal shirt as she walked with an eight month belly that looked like a six month belly. Loki was holding his hands in begging, "Luna, I only wanted you safe. Please don't go looking after my children. I don't want to lose this one."

Luna threw her hand out, "You didn't tell me, your son did. Why wouldn't you tell me about your children? They don't have human forms, I can give that to them."

Loki blinked, "You can?"

Luna rolled her eyes as the baby kicked finally, the baby had been sleeping for a good while. She had been worried when there was no movement from the baby, but now it was finally moving. Today was the day she would find out what she was having. She walked down the tower stairs as she went to Dr. Banner's lab. She was sighing as Loki was growling as she smiled, it was always enjoyable to see him outwitted by someone.

Luna was excited, she was going to see what the sex of the baby was. Bruce was looking over a screen of Luna's DNA, she smiled, and "My DNA must be unique to Tony and you."

Bruce was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Luna's footsteps, startled by her voice, he accidently knocked over his cup of coffee. Loki snorted as he waved his hand, undoing the action. Bruce nodded his thanks as Luna walked over to the screen, "Is that my DNA different?"

Bruce took a sip of his coffee, "It's nearly the same as a one cell organism that was in the Precambrain era of Earth's history."

Loki lifted an eyebrow as he looked over the screen, "Remarkable. Isnt that the beginning of your planet?"

Bruce nodded, wiping his glasses clean, "You're correct, Loki."

Loki hummed as he looked away, "What device do you use that allows you to see a child?"

Bruce chuckled, "We use something of sound waves that bounce off the baby."

Loki nodded as Luna got a medical chair pulling up her shirt to show her belly. Loki watched intensely as Luna gave a shiver at the cold gel that Bruce had put on her. Loki listened to a strange heartbeat there was too many for one child. Bruce laughed as he smiled, "These guys are very little, but healthy as can be."

Loki looked up at Bruce, "Twins."

Bruce shook his head, "Quadruplets, Four."

Loki staggered backwards as he held a hand to his chest, "Four."

Bruce nodded, "There are four, but the strange thing is that they are in an egg. The egg must have a thin shell while inside of you, but when they are born from you the shell will harden."

Loki was helped down to a chair as Bruce handed him a glass of water, as Bruce talked to Loki, "They will grow at different rates, and they won't be born at the same time."

Loki looked at Luna, "Remarkable."

Luna was laughing as they walked into the entertainment room as Steve took a shot at the eight ball on the pool table, he was able to hold back his strength a little. He was playing with Thor. Luna smiled at Tony's invention, he made harder pool sticks, and harder balls that didn't crack until the force that the two heroes put out. Steve barely glance up as he strike the cue ball, the cue ball hit the right side going at a forty – five degree angle striking the eight ball right into the left pocket. Thor nodded, "Excellent game, Man of America."

Luna smiled as she looked at Loki, "Do you want to play?"

Loki shook his head, "I will watch from the sidelines. You should ask Thor."

Luna smiled as she pulled out a blue pool stick, she tapped Thor on the shoulder, "Play one round."

Thor smiled, "As you wish, little sister."

Luna shook her head, "Thank you, big brother."

Loki chuckled, it was fun that Luna entertain Thor in his barbaric ways, but she always enjoyed talking with Thor and Loki about Asgard, legends, and tales of their journey to the different realms. Thor racked up the balls as Luna was getting her stick ready with some chalk. Luna was rolled the cue ball side to side, when the design of the cue ball caught her eye. It was like she was pulled into deep space. She could see a serpent circling around the earth with its tail in its mouth. It opened its open to reveal the green that also belonged to Loki. She knew instantly that this was Loki's child. She blinked out of her trance as Thor picked up his stick and took off the racket (forgot the term, a little help please) as he waited for her to take break.

Luna would ask Loki later if that was one of his children. She leaned over mindful of her stomach as she pulled back, '_You are my father's wife._'

She blinked as she took the shot, she had an excellent break as she nearly had half the balls in the pockets. Thor was chuckling as he shook his head, "Was that on purpose, sister?"

Luna shook her head, "I wasn't actually really aiming. I just took a hit."

Loki frowned, "That isn't usually like you."

Luna frowned, "I think one of your kids are trying to communicate with me."

Thor looked at Luna, "Which one is trying to speak with you?"

Tony popped his head up from a computer screen, "Loki is a father, but I thought his children would be Luna's kid."

Luna was taking another aim, she went for a solid as she lined them up diagonally to a pocket, '_You know of me.'_

Luna hit as the ball bounced off a corner, but it hit another solid as they hit one another. They took off into opposite corners. Loki was looking at Luna as she was looking at the table, but wasn't really looking at the table, "Who is it?"

'I am Jormungandar. The serpent of Midgard, son of Loki.' Luna blinked as she looked toward Loki, "It's Jormungandar. He is the one that is communicating with me."

Thor pointed at Loki, "No."

Loki frowned as he shook his head, "Don't look at me, she is the one that wants to give them human bodies."

Thor shook his head, "I was nearly killed when I went fishing. Hymir cut the line, I would have killed him, if he didn't have your eyes."

Loki sighed, "He was only a baby, he didn't know any better, also you was using a ox head, which I use as good behavior tool so that he wouldn't eat the mortals. Father hated that he grew so big. It was my fault."

Thor shook his head, they bickered back and forth, when Luna looked down at the table, 'You are Loki's son. I have read that you have magic abilities."

She could hear him chuckle, '_Aye that I do, but you are the Midgard, and you have kept me in control. We have face one another in a past life. We have known each other since 1610, but I was born in 1302. I was a baby, when I was thrown into the ocean, but you as a mother kept me up where I could get my breath. You have protected me from the humans, and for that I am thankful. I would love having you as my mother, if you will be her."_

Luna smiled as she put up her stick, but right before she took a shot at the eight ball and hit it into the middle pocket. Thor jerked his head up as he rolled his eyes, when he saw Luna nearly jogging as she was hurried along. She walked down the stairs as Loki and Thor was jogging to catch up with her. Thor was dressed in work boots, jeans, and blue t – shirt with a black jacket over his shirt. Loki jogged after Luna was dressed in slacks with nice dress shoes, but this time he had a dark green button down shirt that he had the top three buttons undone as showing off the dragon insignia that was of Luna's family.

She rushed to the jeep that Steve had given to her as a birthday present. Thor and Loki jumped into the jeep as they barely were able to buckle in, when she shifted into drive. She hit the gas as the boys were jerked back into their seats as she started driving to the Staten Island Expressway. She quickly was able to drive past everyone as Thor and Loki was hanging onto their seats. Thor looked at his brother as Loki looked back, "I have no idea where she is going."

Thor nodded, "She must have a idea, where she is going. She has never driven in Manhattan."

Loki jerked as Luna took a hard drive as she took the exit, she was driving pretty hard as she went onto Brooklyn Bridge, then she was driving quicker as she took Centre Street, then a hard left as she went onto Reade Street, then another hard left on Broadway. Loki was panting as he tried to settle his heart, "That was supposed to be a twenty – nine minute drive, but she did in ten. I do not want to know how she was able to do that."

Luna was looking around as she put it into gear again. Loki clenched his hands on the armrest, when a screen popped up with Tony looking an bit frighten, "Where are you guys?"

Loki was clenching his teeth, "Luna is driving right now at Staten Island, but I don't know our destintiaon."

Tony snorted, "We got something big coming from the Altainc Ocean, and it's huge."

Luna spoke for the first time since the drive, "It's Jormungandar, and he is coming from the ocean. I am trying to meet up with him. He has his tail in his mouth, I don't want him to hurt himself."

Loki looked at Luna as she drove them to South Beach as she parked the Jeep. She started walking out onto the beach, then into the water as she started swimming into the ocean. As Loki saw her transformed into a serpent, she kept herself low to the floor as she swam into the ocean. The rest of the Avengers came and they waited as Nick Fury arrived in a Hummer, "What the God damn is going on? I get a call that something big is approaching the Manhattan, and then it stopped as something big left the beach. Someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Thor chuckled as he looked at Loki, Loki held his hands up, "I am not a part of this. This was all Luna, and I have no idea where she got this idea from."

It was nearly dusk as the sun was setting as they mostly waited for Luna to appear. Suddenly there was water shooting up in the air like when a whale comes up to breach. Loki jumped as a two polar bears started walking out of the ocean and onto the beach. Nick Fury was watching the bears was snorting as the first one started shaking its wet fur, when the morphing began. Loki sighed in relief as he saw his wife, Luna. As the second one started shaking its fur, it revealed a young man with greenish – black hair with green eyes. He was wearing cut up blue jeans, and a cut up t – shirt, also he was barefoot. Loki smiled as he walked down to the two. He hugged both of them as tears ran down his face.

Luna softly spoke to them as Loki held his son's face for the first time in the boy's life. Loki was crying as he gave his son a long lost hug. The boy was a bit shorter than Loki. The boy was also crying as he wrapped his arms strongly around his father. Thor slowly walked down to the group as the boy turned to see his uncle walk toward them. Loki wiped his tears away as he let go of his son.

The boy smiled, a straight smile, "Hello uncle."

Thor smiled as he gave his nephew a hug that he deserved. Thor wiped away the tears that were falling from his face as he started to swing him around. The boy was laughing as Loki and Luna was smiling. The family was starting to get bigger, now all Luna had to do was find the other children, but she was beginning to wonder.

What am I?

**Okay, I have never thought that I would get this far in a story, this has to be my longest story, or most story of chapters. You now know that there is four babies. I will put up a poll for what genders that you all can vote. **

**Update note! The poll is up and it is ready. So please vote.**


	15. Chapter 15

What am I? Chapter 15

Luna was sitting with Thor as Loki was with Jormungandar, Thor was smiling as he watched his brother and his nephew interact. Luna looked over at Thor, "You said that you almost killed him. Why were you doing on Midgard?"

Thor blushed, "You have the best meat with the whales."

Luna nodded as she felt the babies kicking, but they were kicking through their thin shells. She wondered when they were going to be born. She looked around to see the three gods were busy, for Thor had walked over began talking to Loki and Jormungandar. Gods that was a long name, Luna thought, we need a shorter name for him. As she walked out of the room, she walked to the balcony, "Heimdall, a little help please."

The bifrost opened for her as she felt the pull as she walked forward, she smiled as she went to Heimdall as she gave him a hug, "How are you, watcher?"

Heimdall chuckled, "Doing well, Sleipnar is looking for you. He is waiting for your arrival."

Luna walked out to see Sleipnar tossing his mighty head as he nickering in joy, '_Luna! I am glad to see you.'_

Luna laughed as she hugged Sleipnar around the neck, then she thought of something, she quickly jogged over to Heimdall, "Guess what?"

Heimdall chuckled, "Many children, you will have."

Luna nodded, but she smiled, "I am having four."

Heimdall's eyes widen, "Now that I did not see. What did Loki think?"

Luna laughed, "He had to be helped to sit in a chair."

Heimdall chuckled, "May the Gods protect you, and your children."

Luna nodded as she left to walk back toward Sleipnar as he lowered on his front four feet as she heaved herself up onto his back. Sleipnar turned around as he started galloping toward Asgard. Luna was laughing as she held onto his mane. They went on the outer edge where she saw a forest on the outer edge of the city. She was feeling the wind as she felt something pull on her coconscious. She looked toward the lower part of the city, she felt a pull just like with Jormungandar. She was pulled as she saw a black wolf with green eyes, she notice that he had chains around his mouth. She looked down as he looked up at her, '_I know you. You are the one that sang lullabies to me. You haven't visited in years, now I know why. You have disappeared for many years. You have changed, it has been many years. I felt the connection that you had with me disappear, then reappear. Thank the Gods for once that you have return. You have helped me keep my sanity.'_

Luna was pulled back into her body as she looked at Sleipnar, "Where's the other brother? I have Jormungandar on Earth in the human form. Where is the other one?"

Sleipnar started trotting down to the lower part of the city as she held onto him as he lowly neighed as she looked at a huge wolf that turned his head toward them, 'Hello, brother. How are you doing?'

He snorted as his mouth was wrapped with many chains. Luna was over to them as she tried to figure out how to get them off. She saw the silver chains as she saw the huge collar on his neck, and the chains that held him. She sighed as she wished that he was smaller, so that she could work on the chains on his mouth. A bright light shined, and there was a thud. Sleipnar snorted in surprise as Luna looked over to see that Fenrir was the same size as a regular wolf with chains around his muzzle.

She laughed as she saw the large collar circled around his smaller body. He jumped over the collar as he trotted over to Sleipnar lowered himself as Fenrir climbed up Sleipnar was rising himself up as a group of guards were running over to them. Luna held onto Fenrir and Sleipnar's mane as he galloped back to the bifrost.

Sleipnar slide to a stop nearly sitting his butt on the ground as Luna and Fenrir ran into to Heimdall. Heimdall turned his head as Fenrir snorted at him, Luna put her hands on his hips, "Fenrir, be polite. He is the one that helps up get back to Midgard."

Fenrir cringed as he walked over to Heimdall bowing his head, Heimdall smiled, "I accept your apology, and now go before Odin realizes that he is missing."

Luna and Fenrir rushed to the gate as he opened it. Luna picked Fenrir up as he started shrinking in size. They landed at the balcony where Luna was holding a puppy size wolf cub in her arms, it was nearly down pouring drowning both Luna and Fenrir as she winced looking down at Fenrir, "Sorry, I thought it would be better, if I held onto you while traveling, and get you by the Avengers, than a huge wolf."

'_I understand, mother. I am fine with that. Also you may have to explain that to father.' _Luna cringed, Loki hated when she disappeared on him. She was walking up the stairs to see Loki was pacing, when Steve spotted her, "Miss Luna, welcome back."

Loki looked at the wet Luna as he rushed to her, "Where have you been now?"

Luna smiled, "I went outside to see what was going on outside the tower, and I found a puppy, but he is hurt."

Loki glared at her, "A puppy."

She held up Fenrir who had tiny little chains circling around his little muzzle, Loki saw who it was, he smiled, "Oh, the poor thing."

Luna smiled, "That means I can keep him."

Loki smiled as he hugged her, "Yes, you can keep him."

Jormungandar was about to say something, when Thor flicked his finger onto Jorumgandar's knee. Jormungandar yelped as he held his knee, he rubbed it as he glared at Thor. Tony raised any eyebrow at this, was it an Asgard thing to hit family hurting them. He shook his head as he went to get a drink, he hardly ever drink around Luna after she nearly barfed up everything on him due to the smell of liquor on his breath.

Luna smiled as she walked into her room with Jormungandar fast on her heels, "Why not say anything to your friends?"

Luna looked over her shoulder, "We, Midgardians, fear what we do not understand. If they see a huge wolf, and said it is Loki's son. They will wonder how he got here to Midgard. They know about you, due to the stories about the Midgard Serpent. They hardly know about Fenrir, due to he has been in Asgard most of the time, so they don't know much about him only that he is a huge massive wolf that will one day destroy the nine realms because he is angry at the gods."

'_I was a baby when I made that threat, now I know why they did it. I can't really blame them.' _Luna smiled as she petted his head, "I know Fenrir that is why we are going to give you a human body so that you can speak your words."

Jormungandar looked at his new mother, "Why did you give us human bodies?"

Luna looked back toward him, "Because I want to Loki to know that he has his family finally with him and that you all are able to protect and show people that you are not monsters like the legends that were told."

Jormungandar growled, "We have been like this for centuries, I am Jormungandar, the Midgard Serpent."

Luna sighed, "You are Jorum now, son of Loki and adopted son of Luna. You are on Midgard and times have changed. You would have been used as an evil war machine if the villains believe the legend."

Jorum was amazed, she had given him a new name for his new life. Fenrir was snickering as Jorum stuck his tongue out at Fenrir, "Boys, quit being mean to one another."

They looked at Luna, she hadn't looked at them. They shivered they wondered what else she could do after all she was the Midgard Dragon. She was older than them all, even older than their father, and that was saying something.

It was middle of the afternoon that Loki had come up after he had a chewing from Odin after Fenrir was gone from his chains and his collar. Loki walked into the room only to discover that his other son, Fenrir, was now human. He had his black hair and his eyes, but he looked like his mother. Loki put his hand to his mouth to hold in the bubbling laughter as he saw that his son was smiling as he was rubbing his face. There were no scars from the chains that were wrapped around his muzzle. Luna was smiling as Jorum and Fenrir were hugging one another. Luna looked up from her spot on the bed, "Now who do we go find next?"

Loki was wiping away the tears as he went to over to Fenrir and started hugging Fenrir. Loki was blinking away the tears but more came running down his face as he was hugging Fenrir tight as he was rocking them back and forth. Fenrir was hugging his father for the first time in his human form. He was happy that he was able to hug Loki. Loki pulled back looking down at the way Fenrir was dressed. He was dressed in nice blue jeans and a nice t – shirt. He wore a nice jacket over his shirt. Loki smiled, "I am so glad that I can have my children, but we still need the rest of your siblings to make it complete."

Luna smiled as she heard Jorum was turning a music box. Suddenly her world went dark.

_ A red dragon was flying around in the middle of space where there were stars were only her friends. She howled comets of dragons started to rain down upon her. She started getting angry as she tries to protect her eggs. The world was being hit with asteroids and the fire was blowing up as volcanoes were erupting fire from their stacks. _

_ The planet is hot and horrible as she is not able to have her children with the asteroids destroy her eggs. She is weak as she looks around to see that she is in an ocean. As she starts to walk, she walks as the world is changing, shifting, destroying, or recreating. _

Luna is sleeping on the couch as she looks around to see that she is resting, but it is dark as she sneaks out of the tower. It is finally time for her to nest. She looks out as she spreads open her arms and the change begins. A long graceful neck with fins for ears, horns perch above her ears. She opens her arms again to reveal feather wings as she stands on her hind legs as she swipes her long thin muscular tail as she smiles. She drops from the tower as she soon takes off. She pops open her wings as she starts to fly north. It is time to lay the eggs. She hides in a cave as she guards the four delicate eggs.

Luna smiles, the Earth has become a small speck in the universe as she looks up at the stars. She had family up there that were in the Milky Way. The very large family that would be ready to see her family.


End file.
